Future Past and Present
by TheCarttersShipper
Summary: Eric Cartman has never known much about identity. It's just a word hed known that was supposed to describe how awesome he was. Though after coming out and losing the confidence he once had, he starts thinking that maybe finding himself is more important than he thought, especially for his one true love, Butters Stotch.
1. Chapter 1: The Red Crayon

Chapter 1

It was the eleventh month of first grade. All the children were now used to school like they have been going there forever. Most of the kids had mad friends with each other and no one really disliked anybody. Though to some that was a exception. Eric Cartman didn't really like anybody, he thought everyone in his school were jerks. Though he wasn't the nicest person out there. Cartman was spoiled and fat and thought he was better than everyone else. He would throw temper tantrums for no reason in particular and hate on other students. Especially the red haired little Jew.

Cartman also hated the little blonde boy named Butters Stotch. He didn't have a reason why but something about the boy annoyed him. Butters was always so nice and it seemed obnoxious to Eric. Though it wasn't like Butters didn't feel the same. Butters hated Eric too. He thought the brunette was mean and deserved to be punished. Butters and Eric always got into little kid fists fights. Though Butters never really won because he was a lot weaker than Eric.

On one day in particular, Eric was coloring his picture of a rocket ship and he realized that he didn't have a red crayon. How could he finish his rocket without a red crayon? Eric got off his chair and waddled over to the table where Butters was. He saw that Butters was using a red crayon and Eric grabbed it out of his hand.

"Hey!" Butters whined. "That's mine!"

"Nu uh!" Eric said sticking out his tongue.

"Give it back Eric!" Butters said standing up.

"No Buttface!" Eric teased waving the crayon in the air.

"It's Butters, my name is Butters!" Butters said tearing up.

"Aw are you gonna cry?" Eric laughed.

Butters grabbed the box of crayons and hit Eric in the face with it. Eric started to cry and his cheek began to bleed. Butters was put in time out and he had to clean the box of crayons up. Eric was watching Butters pouting in the corner The teacher was calling his parents and he was going to get it. Eric couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Though he knew it was Butters fault, he admitted to maybe being somewhat responsible. Eric walked over to Butters with his picture and the crayon in his hands.

"Hey, you wanna color with me?" Eric asked.

"No!" Butters said looking up at him.

"Come on it's your fault!" Eric retorted.

"No its not and now I'm going to get in trouble by my daddy," Butters cried.

"Don't cry," Eric sighed "Just color with me,"

"Okay," Butters finally gave in.

Eric sat next to Butters and the two colored the rest of the picture together.


	2. Chapter 2: Rollar Coaster vs Ferris W

THIRD GRADE:

Butters got off the bus, and couldn't help but feel a little overwelmed at seeing the entrance to the Grand Cow festival. There were huge roller coasters towering above everyone. There also was a ginormous ferris wheel. Butters heard people screaming, who he thought were on the roller coasters. That made him a little scared.

"You scared Butters?" Kyle asked him, coming up behind him.

Butters jumped back, Kyle surprised him. "N-no," Butters stuttered.

"It's okay, is this your first time at a carnival?" Kyle asked.

Butters didn't want to admit that it was, his parents had rarely ever taken him out to such places.

"Hey, guys!" Stan came up to them.

Thank you, Stan for saving me from another embarrassing truth. Butters thought.

"Hey," Kyle said. "Oh, do you wanna-" He was cut off by Mr. Garrison. "Okay class, now everybody get a buddy."

Right away, kids were linking arms with others, showing that they were buddies, others held hands.

"Wanna be my buddy, Kyle?" Stan asked Kyle.

Kyle nodded, and held hands with Stan.

Butters felt lonely, almost all the other kids had already made buddies, and Stan saw that as well. "Hey Butters, I don't think that Kenny has a buddy yet, why don't you ask him?" Stan told Butters.

"Okay!" Butters said, cheerfully. He maneuvered his way through the crowd of children, until he saw a boy, who was wearing an orange coat.

"Hey Kenny, I was wondering if we could-" Butters cut himself off, as he saw that Kenny was holding hands with a girl. She had dirty blonde hair, and majestic blue eyes. "Oh," he said, in realization.

"Huh? Sorry Butters but I already have a buddy!" Kenny said, although his words were muffled because part of his coat covered his mouth. The girl smiled, at Butters, then said, "sorry," to him.

Butters just nodded, and walked away, feeling lonely, again. He couldn't help but feel a little sad as well. He knew that he shouldn't feel sad, and that he should get used to feeling lonely, but he never did.

"Okay, if you don't have a buddy, then raise your hand." Mr. Garrison said. All the kids grew silent, and looked around. Butters didn't want to raise his hand for the fear of being embarrassed, and the thought that he would probably have to be buddies with the teacher. But it seemed like that wasn't going to happen, because a hand with stubby fingers shot up. Butters was a little shocked to see a hand being raised, and was happy that he wasn't going to be with the teacher, so he raised his hand, as high as he could manage.

"Okay, Eric, your buddies with Butters." Mr. Garrison announced, as he and Eric Cartman walked up to Butters.

"Oh, come on! Do I have to be buddies with him?" Eric said, putting as much hate into the word, 'him' as possible.

"Yes," Mr. Garrison told Eric, then practically shoved Eric next to Butters. Butters blushed, slightly, but he didn't know why. He always hated Eric, because Eric would always bully him, and get him in trouble with his parents.

"You kids can go anywhere in the carnival, as long as you have a teacher with you." Mr, Garrison said. Then, almost right away, all the kids rushed into the carnival, and the adults followed them. But they forgot about Eric and Butters.

"I'm going on the roller coaster." Eric announced, walking into the carnival, his chin raised.

"But I don't want to go on that." Butters said, in a small voice.

"I don't care what or what you don't want to go on, asshole!" Eric screamed at him.

"Can we please go on something else?" Butters basically pleaded.

"No!" Eric said, as they rounded up to the line for the roller coaster. The roller coaster was very tall, and fast. Kids were screaming, some looking scared, others sick, but most of them looked happy.

Eric looked up, at the roller coaster. Butters looked down at the line.

"That's a long line, Eric." Butters pointed out.

"I don't give a fuck, I'm going on that roller coaster!" Eric said. Then he took a hold of Butters wrist, and pushed and shoved the people in the line, as he pulled Butters and went forward.

When they finally got to the front of the line, some guy who worked there stopped them.

"Hey, your not tall enough to go on this ride." The guy said in a monotonous voice.

"I don't care, I'm going on the rollover coaster, so get out of the way fuck face!" Eric said to the man.

The man's eyes widened, surprised at what Eric called him. "Your also to little for this ride. Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"Eric, I think that we should just go." Butters told him, shyly. He was feeling uneasy at how high up they were.

"No! I'm gonna go on that ride, if it's the last thing I do!" Eric yelled, and made a run for it, onto the roller coaster kart. But the guy quickly got a hold on Eric's collar.

The man took out a walkie talkie from his belt and talked into it. Eric struggled from the man's grasp on his collar.

"Let go of me, you fucking bastard!" Eric yelled at the guy.

The guy ignored him. Butters just stood there, to scared to move.

"Butters, help me out here!" Eric demanded at the poor scared blonde boy.

"I-I-I'm scared." Butters admitted, looking down, and feeling as if the wind got knocked out if him.

"Ugh! Your all Shit!" Eric screamed. Two security guards came.

The guy who was holding onto Eric's collar, despite Eric kicking and trying to punch him, pointed to Butters, and handed Eric to the security guards. "Thanks you." The man said.

The security guards nodded, and lifted the boys up, swinging them onto their backs, as if they were sacks of potatoes.

"Your gonna pay for this, all of you douchebags are!" Eric cursed at them. Kicking and punching the security guards. Butters was tearing up a little at how scared he was.

The security guards just ignored Eric. Then, once they came back down, to the front of the line, the security guards put them down.

"Now don't do anything like that again, especially you." The security guard that lifted Eric up said, pointing at him when he said 'you'.

Eric scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Fine! Whatever!" Eric said, then walked away. Leaving Butters with the security guards, feeling awkward.

"Now, it's your job to not let him do something like that again." The same guard told Butters, the other one nodded, and they walked away. Butters ran over to Eric, not having anywhere else to go to.

"I hate those fucking guards." Eric stated, his arms crossed.

Butters shrugged, and quickly wiped away the remaining tears on his face.

"Lets just go on the Ferris wheel." Eric said, walking over to it. The line was very short.

"Um, the Ferris wheel?" Butters asked, fear shot through him, just at the thought at how high up it was.

"Yeah, why, you got a problem with that?" Eric asked him.

"Um, I . . ." He didn't want to admit that he had a fear of heights.

"Good, cause I don't care." Eric said, as they got to the front of the line. Butters gulped. They got into the same kart, sitting next to each other.

The Ferris wheel started moving a little higher. Butters felt his palms become sweaty, he didn't realize that they were clenched, so he unclenched them. He looked nervous.

Eric didn't seem to notice, he was staring to the side. Butters gave out a little yelp, as they got to the middle mark (not the top).

"Are you okay?" Eric asked him, turning his head to face him.

Butters nodded, he didn't want to say anything, in fear that he would barf.

"You look pale." Eric pointed out.

Butters gulped. "I'm . . . Fine" He sounded uncertain.

"You don't sound like it." Eric said, then his eyes widened a bit. "If you puke on me, I WILL kick your ass!"

"No, no, I won't." Butters assured him. "I hope not, at least." He muttered.

"What?" Eric asked him.

"Nothing!" Butters said. They were at the top now, and Butters made the mistake of looking down. He have a small scream, and hugged Eric, tightly.

Eric's eyes widened, and he blushed, just slightly, but still there nevertheless. "Whoa, Butters, calm down!" Eric said, not knowing what to do.

"I can't, I'm so scared, Eric!" Butters said, hugging him tighter, tears streamed down his cheeks. He didn't care if Eric would bully him again, because if this, he just wanted to get off the Ferris wheel, desperately.

"It's going to be okay, Butters, your gonna survive." Eric tried to reassure him. He pat Butters on the back, lightly.

Butters moaned. Cartman felt awkward. They stayed like that for the rest of the ride, Butters clinging on to Cartman, and Cartman trying to calm him down.

When they finally came down, and got out of the cart, Butters quickly ran to the nearest trash can, and puked into it. Cartman walked over to him, and put a hand on his back.

"You'll be okay, you'll be okay." Cartman reassured Butters.

When Butters felt like he was done vomiting, he said, "thank you." To Cartman. Then he puked into the trash can again.

"You know, that wasn't so bad." Cartman blurted out.

Butters turned to him, he wiped his mouth with the back if his hand. "What?" He asked confused, he looked pale.

"Nothing! Let's just get you to a teacher." Cartman said, lightly pulling on Butters arm, and taking him to their teacher.

Did he just say that he liked that? Butters asked himself. He was tempted to ask Cartman, but he felt to sick, and just shrugged it off.

Cartman looked back at Butters, and smiled at him, Butters returned the smile. 


	3. Chapter 3: My best friend

Chapter 4 Fourth Grade

Eric Cartman was lying in bed with his foot hanging off it. He had been called several times to come downstairs by his mother but kept ignoring her. It was twenty minutes before he had to go to the bus stop and Cartman couldn't give a crap.

He didn't really like school, fourth grade especially. It was the year a person was truly experiencing what homework and other stupid stuff were truly like. Cartman at first tried to be a somewhat okay student but now four months in, he truly just gave up. Getting good grades was too much work and a waste of time, he'd rather be plotting some more of his awesome plans.

"Eric, sweetie come downstairs! " Liane called from downstairs

"BUT MAAAAAAAAAM!" Eric whined "I don't wanna go to school!"

"Eric Now!" Liane yelled back in a stern voice she hardly ever used

Cartman sighed and slowly got off his bed. He put on a white tshirt and brown pants under his red button down coat. He placed his yellow and sky blue ski hat on over his brown hair. Cartman looked around the room to see if he needed to put anything else his bag. There must've of been a lot of things but Cartman didn't see anything.

Cartman walked downstairs and straight out the door. He walked to the school bus stop, that was a block away from him. When he got there he met up with his three "friends" Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick. Kyle, in Cartman's opinion, was a no good sneaky Jew who was always giving gay little speeches. Kenny was really poor and kind of annoying because he died all the time, though Cartman was one of the only people aware of this. The only person in the group that Cartman didn't completely hate was Stan. He considered Stan to be leader of the group and if he wasn't a complete hippie, Cartman would respect him. It also didn't help that Cartman had a crush on Stan.

No one else knew Cartman's secret besides one person, Butters Stotch. Butters was Cartman's "Best Friend" and trusted partner in crime. Cartman and Butters had become better friends since the Cow festival in third grade. Cartman and Butters were almost always together and shared a lot with each other, though due to Butters nativity and innocence Cartman couldn't help but prank him sometimes. Though he didn't care about it at least Cartman didn't think he did. Butters was also very respectful towards Cartman's new found sexuality.

"Butters," Cartman had said pinching his nose with his forefingers "I'm not gay alright,"

"But you like Stan," Butters said confused "And well Stan is a guy so..."

"I don't really like Stan," Cartman said "I just think he's hot."

"Eric," Butters stammered rubbing his knuckles together "That means you are a homo."

"No it doesn't," Cartman said putting up his finger in a teacher like manner "If I was gay, I'd be a fag and I'm not a fag!"

"That's true," Butters had agreed

Cartman looked over at Stan for a second before his face turned red. He knew the guys would brutally make fun of him for being attracted to Stan, so he tried to make it as unnoticeable as possible.

The bus rolled up a few minutes after Cartman got there. The four boys walked onto the bus and took their respective seats. Stan and Kyle took a seat in the back of the bus. Kenny sat next to a little girl that he had been with since the Cow festival last year. Cartman looked around the bus for a little while until deciding to sit next to Butters.

"Hey Eric!" Butters said smiling

"Hey Butters," Cartman said said looking away

"Boy yesterday's homework sure was hard," Butters said taking out a candy bar to munch on

"Uh huh," Cartman said not listening to what Butters was saying.

"Eric?" Butters asked "Are you looking at Stan?"

"NO!" Cartman said blushing "I'm just checking to see if he and Kyle are plotting something."

"Eric it's okay," Butters said "I mean I look at Wendy from time to time."

Cartman looked at Butters and smiled a little. He had forgotten that Butters had a crush Wendy. Cartman had told him that she was a hoe he shouldn't mess with. Many people liked Wendy, Stan was included in that group.

"You think about her often?" Cartman asked

" N..No!" Butters stuttered "I just really like but she won't ever like me back."

"You got that right," Cartman said looking through his bag taking out a bag of cheesy poofs.

"You really think that?" Butters said looking down "You are probably right."

Cartman sighed and handed his bag of cheesy poofs over to Butters. Butters looked at him for a second before Cartman gestured Butters to take one. Butters took a poof as Cartman patted him on the back.

"It's okay Butters," He said "You'll get a girl one day."

"You think so?" Butters said looking hopeful

"Yup!" Cartman said turning to look at Stan once again

Butters smiled. Many people asked why he hung out with Cartman though there were a lot of reasons. The main one however was that Cartman acted differently to him than anyone else. He might've been mean sometimes, but Cartman in trusted all his secrets in Butters and Butters treated them with respect. No one else knew this but when Cartman and Butters were alone they would act as good of friends like Stan and Kyle were. Butters felt a little sorry for Cartman, since he didn't have a dad and it affected the fat boy more than anyone knew. Sometimes the two boys would spend time with just Cartman crying on Butters shoulder. Cartman would always tell Butters to never say a word about these things or he would beat the crap out of him. Butters always promised to keep his silence as long as Cartman would always let him in.

The bus finally got to the school. Once they were off Cartman walked over to Kyle and Stan.

"Hey can you guys let me borrow your math homework," He said smiling

"You aren't copying my homework you lazy turd!" Kyle said

"Fuck you Kahl!" Cartman said once again mispronouncing Kyle's name

"Here," Stan said handing over his homework to Cartman "Just don't make it obvious that you copied."

"Stan!" Kyle said angrily

"What?" Stan asked confused

Kyle rolled his eyes and continued walking into the school. Stan followed him shortly after. Cartman looked at the paper in his hand. He felt his face go red and his heart beat a little faster.

"Damn it," He said in annoyance

Most of the day was boring with really nothing happened. Cartman just looked at the clock and waited for the school day to end. Once the bell rang Cartman ran out of class. He first went to his locker and picked up his bag and then closed the locker to look for Butters. They were supposed to be working on operation "Crap in teacher's bag and blame it on Kyle" He had to admit it wasn't as complex as some of Cartman's other plans but he always needed to keep his mind working.

He found Butters at his locker putting his homework into the bag.

"Butters!" Cartman called "Come on we got to go!"

"Yes, one sec, oops!" Butters has raised his hand to wave to Cartman but he accidentally dropped a photo of Wendy he had been holding. The picture slid across the hallway and of course almost everyone saw it. Especially all of boys who had a crush on Wendy as well.

"What's this?" said a boy with brown hair

"Lemme see Jason?" said a boy with black hair "Oh a picture of Wendy Testaburger."

More and more people started crowding around Jason and Kevin, and each time they saw the picture they smiled. Butters had drawn hearts all over it and even wrote "Butters dream girl" in pink crayon. The small crowd walked over to Butters who was now very red from embarrassment. They all smiled in not so friendly way.

"So you like Wendy huh?" One asked

"I...I" Butters stuttered

"I...I" One of the boys said mocking him "Answer the question gaywad!"

"I.. give me back my picture!" Butters ran and tried to grab the picture but was kicked in the gut before even touching it. Cartman was pushed out of the way as the crowd started to beat Butters.

Cartman couldn't see a lot of what was going on but he knew it wasn't good. Horrible obsenities were said and Cartman could swear he heard Butters arm break. Though the thing that horrified him the most was that he saw Stan in the crowd of abusers.

"You are such a gaywad!" Stan said giving Butters a vital blow that gave him another black eye.

"Stop it fucking stop!" Kyle yelled running to the crowd "Just stop!"

Everyone stopped beating Butters and looked at Kyle. They all looked at Butters and were a little shocked to see the damage they did. Butters had two black eyes and cuts all over his face. Somewhere during the attack someone had taken out a knife. His face was bloody and he had a few bruises on his arms and one of them looked broken. The boys all slowly walked away from him and left the school building. Kyle, Butters and Cartman were the only ones in that hallway.

"Butters are you going to be okay?" Kyle asked putting a hand on Butters shoulder.

"Yesh," Butters said with a mouth of blood "This hasn't been the first times and like those times I'll be fine."

"Okay good," Kyle said giving Butters a friendly hug and went on his way.

Butters just stared at where Kyle had left from. He was smiling like an idiot like he usually did. Cartman picked up the picture of Wendy and gave it to Butters. Butters looked at it for a second then his hands began to shake. Slowly tears began to fall from the smiling boy's eyes. He grabbed onto the picture and he fell to the ground now fully crying. He ripped the photo in half.

"Why," he sobbed "Why does everyone always pick on me?"

Cartman didn't know how to respond so he walked over to Butters and sat in front of him.

"Other people like Wendy too," Butters cried "Why do people only hate on me!"

Cartman stayed silent and just looked at him.

"Though everyone picks on Butters," Butters said trying to stop crying though was unsuccessful "Butters is a stupid gaywad who deserves to be beaten by everyone and if you don't you are doing an injustice to society."

Cartman scooched closer to Butters and stretched out his hand but then drew it back and just continued to look at Butters.

" I know I always act as if I'm happy all the time but," He swallowed down some tears "I'm fucking not! I hate this school! I'm never treated right and I fucking hate it!"

Cartman was taken aback by Butters sudden use of the word Fuck.

"I only act happy because I usually copy what I want to be," He cried "Though does it matter? I'm always going to be a little shit no matter how happy I am!"

Cartman finally decided to place a hand on Butters shoulder. Right when he did, Butters jumped into his arms. Cartman blushed as Butters sobbed into his coat. Slowly Cartman returned the hug and rubbed Butters back. Butters continued to sob and talk about how he was a good for nothing.

"You aren't worthless," Cartman said hesitantly hugging Butters tighter "You are my only true friend, and even though everyone else might be assholes and I know sometimes I am, it doesn't matter because Butters you do matter and you are..."

Butters looked up at Cartman since he was curious of what he was going to say.

"My best friend," Cartman finished

Butters hugged Cartman tighter and continued to sob but some of it was happy crying. The two boys sat there together for an hour or so until Cartman decided to take Butters home. When they got there they waved good bye and Butters walked inside. Cartman stayed there a little longer and he smiled as he felt himself blush and his heart beat a little faster.

From that moment on Cartman never bullied Butters again.


	4. Chapter 4: Just a Friend

"Cartman? Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Whatdo you mean Kahl?"

"Well, I mean this."

Kyle and Cartman were standing in the school hallway and Kyle had stopped Cartman from going to class. Kyle was holding a picture of Butters covered in hearts that he found when Cartman had dropped it.

"I...uh," Cartman said sweating

There was something Cartman had to say. Of course he wasn't going to say however he didn't believe it could he was in love with wasn't even sure of if he did have a crush on the blonde. Yes, they were best friends, but more than that? Cartman wasn't sure, but the picture that Kyle held out in front of him said the truth.

"Cartman ," Kyle said sternly "Do you like like..." He trailed off

Cartman looked from side to side, then grabbed Kyle's hand and practically dragged him to the bathroom.

"Kahl,"Cartman said once the two boys were in the bathroom "I know what it looks like but I'm seriouslah..."

Kyle raised a eyebrow at Cartman and crossed his arms. He didn't believe Cartman one bit that he didn't like Butters.

"Whatis it some kind of prank on Butters?"He asked holding up the picture.

"No!"Cartman said turning red with anger " I couldn't ever do that to him!"

Kyle looked as confused as Cartman felt. He didn't know why but ever since Butters had been brutally beaten Cartman didn't feel like it was right to hurt Butters. He had come to realize how much Butters meant to him.

"Cartman?"Kyle said getting Cartman out of his thoughts " If you don't like him then what is the deal?"

"I-I-I..."Cartman trailed off, he didn't want to answer

"What is it about," Kyle asked him.

"I..."Cartman sighed. He thought for a moment though about Butters, and a small smile crept onto his face.

"Well?"Kyle said

"I think I love him,"Cartman said quickly and blushed. It felt good to say those words, as if a curse that the was burden with was lifted. He realized then and there that he loved Butters and would do anything for him.

Kyle's eyes widened a bit then he grinned slightly "I always had that suspicion," He admitted.

Cartman's eyes widened "What?! No way dirty Jew, r-really?"

"Don't belittle my people fatass!" Kyle yelled "And yes I always thought so."

Cartman at first looked angry but then confused. Kyle wasn't laughing at him and in fact he was being accepting. Cartman had no idea if he was gay or any of that shit. He just knew that over the past few months he'd fallen in love with his best friend.

"Kahl?"Cartman said

"Yes?" Kyle asked

"You better not to tell any of the others."Cartman said looking down at his feet.

"Promise," Kyle lied

"You're lying you dirty J-O-O!"

"Of course not!" Kyle said, he and Stan had suspicions on Cartman's love life for awhile now, and he desperately needed to tell him that they were right.

"And it's not J-O-O!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is." Cartman said, glad that he could change the topic so easily.

"It's Jew not J-J-" Kyle got caught off, the bell signaling that class starts could be heard, even from the boys bathroom. Cartman went to class a little after Kyle got there. He satin his regular desk and started twiddling his thumbs. He knew Kyle was going to tell everyone he loved never liked him in fact he hated him. Cartman gave Kyle a dirty look and flipped him off when the teacher wasn't looking. Butters had seen Cartman do this and giggled . Cartman blushed and smiled a little. Butters was always by Cartman's side. He didn't want Butters to know but at the same time , that's all he wanted Butters to know. Cartman took out a piece of paper and wrote a message before passing it to Butters.

Butters read the message, it read:

I love you Butters

XOXO Eric

Butters smiled at that, then took out a piece of paper and wrote:

You're my best friend on the entire world Eric!

: - D XOXO Butters

Then he told the kid next to him to pass it to Cartman.

Cartman frowned at the message . Butters clearly thought he had meant just as friends. He couldn't help but feel a little insulted at the xoxo at the bottom. Cartman knew Butters was straight despite being a pussy. He wouldn't ever feel the same way Cartman felt for him. True , Butters did know that Cartman had a tendency to like boys but never him. Cartman chewed on his pencil and thought.

What am I going to do? He thought Butters dosen't like me, he can't , no I don't know that for sure I'll just ask him after class if he likes anyone , yeah I'm so smart.

Butters glanced over at Cartman and smiled . Cartman didn't see him, he was too proud of his idea and to busy thinking of all the possibilities that could happen if he asked Butters if heliked him. After a while the bell finally rang. Cartman jumped out of his desk and walked over to Butters. He smiled faintly at seeing the blonde's blue eyes catch the light.

"Butters, I have a question for you,"He said

"Yeah what is it Eric?"Butters asked gathering up his stuff

"Promise you'll answer this truthfully?" Cartman said

"Yes, I cross my heart and hope to die." Butters said

"Um do you like anyone?" Cartman asked

"Ohyou mean Wendy?" Butters asked " Cause I don't like her no more."

"Really?!"Cartman said a little to happy "Um I mean sorry dude."

"Yeah,"Butters said " What about you?"

Cartman blushed and and scuffed his foot into the ground "Uh well I kinda well I wanna ask the person I like if they like me back," He smiled slightly

"Really Eric so do I!" Butters said

"Really well we should do it together!" Cartman said totally misunderstanding what Butters was saying "At the same time we should tell the person we like, we like them!"

"Uh alright," Butters said jumping in the air

"On the count of three," Cartman said "1,2,3!"

Cartman was about to open his mouth to confess when he saw Butters run over to Heidi Turner.

"Heidi!"Butters said smiling " I like you!"

Cartman saw and heard what sniffled, trying to stop from crying. He was heartbroken.

"I knew I should never have said that!" He thought to himself "Ugh! I'mjust a stupid fatass like everyone says!" Cartman ran away, hiding in a bathroom stall and cried.

Kenny heard Cartman crying and went to the stall."Uh, Cartman?" He said, although it was muffled from his orange coat.

"Go away!" Cartman sobbed. He felt so stupid and just wanted to be left alone to die.

" Dude come on," Kenny said knocking on the stall " Tell me what's wrong ."

Kenny had been Cartman's close friend since pre-school . Even though the brunette often insulted Kenny about being poor, they still shared a lot of memories.

"Kinny," Cartman sobbed " I . . . . I . .."

Kenny became very concerned and decided to keep knocking on the stall until Cartman told him the truth.

"Cartman...Eric what's wrong?" He asked

Cartman continued to cry in the stall. He wanted to come out and talk to Kenny but he felt to horrible to do so . Kenny didn't say anything but continued to look at the stall door.

Cartman all the sudden blew open the door hugged Kenny.

Kenny's eyes widened in surprise, but he hugged Cartman back.

"What's wrong?" He asked Cartman

"I...I..." Cartman sobbed into his friends shoulder

"B-Butters...He doesn't...Dosent like m - me...Me back."Cartman sobbed harder

"Oh," Kenny said "I'm sorry, I really am."

"Why can't I be straight like you?" Cartman asked

"I - don't know, But it's going to be okay, everything's going to be fine."Kenny told him.

"I love him Kenny!" Cartman let the words fly right out of his mouth.

Kenny truly didn't know what to heartbroken had never been a problem of he never got to close to anybody to get hurt like that. But here was Cartman sobbing because he truly loved someone and they didn't feel the same rubbed Cartman's back and tried to soothe him. Butters busted into the bathroom and Cartman let go of Kenny.

"Eric!" Butters said jumping "I've got great news!"

"What!?"Cartman asked hiding his tears

"Heidi is my girlfriend now!" Butters said jumping up and down "Boy your idea was great! Well I gotta go see ya Eric!"

Butters ran out of the bathroom singing

Cartman's bottom lip was quivering

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," Kenny told Cartman.

Cartman tried not to cry.

"It's okay," He said "I have to go." The he ran out of the bathroom and quickly packed up his stuff.

Kenny followed him, quickly.

"Where are you going? The day isn't over yet."

"I don't care, I can't stay here," Cartman said and wiped some tears that stained his cheeks.

"Please don't leave Cartman,"Kenny begged

"I can't see him with...Her," Cartman said and put as much disgust into the word "Her" as he could muster.

"Please everything will get better," Kenny said then leaned in closer to Cartman and whispered "Plus, I've heard that someone else really likes her."

"It won't change anything!" Cartman cried and puton his bag pack. He gave Kenny a look of sadness and walked out of the door. He told himself there and then that he wasn't going to think about Butters in that way again.

"He's just a best friend," Cartman said to himself over and over "He's just a friend."


	5. Chapter 5: Never Again

"Argh I hate it!"

Eleven year old Eric Cartman sat on the cold stairs that were behind the school building. He glared at all his classmates joyfully playing in the snow. He hated how they were all so happy and he wasn't for so long. The reason for his unhappiness was right across from him, holding a girl's hand.

It had been a year since Butters Stotch started dating Heidi Turner. He seemed so happy with her and it made Cartman sick. For the young brunette had a huge crush on the blonde and wished desperately that he was the one dating him. Though he had told himself over and over again that Butters was just a friend and liking him more than that was a mistake. Though it was no use. For Cartman couldn't get his best friend out of his head.

Kyle was walking around the park, hands in his pockets. He looked around and noticed that Eric Cartman was sitting by himself, staring at Heidi and Butters. He always had a slight suspicion that the brunette that he hated so much, had a crush on Butters . He decided to walk over to Cartman to find out.

"Hey fatass," Kyle said to him

"Go away you stupid J-O-O," Cartman spat

"Woah you're angry, " Kyle said though he knew that before talking to him.

"Fuck you!" Cartman said not looking at him, he was trying to get a good view of Butters.

Kyle caught his gaze and once he did, he sighed.

"Dude we all know you like Butters," He said raising an eyebrow at Cartman

"W...what?" Cartman asked getting out of his trance "No I don't,"

"Oh please," Kyle scoffed "All you ever do nowadays is stare at him and blush besides you told me this a while ago."

"Yeah I regret that," Cartman muttered "What do you want anyways?"

"I just wanted to see what's up. You aren't in the playground as usual," Kyle pointed out to him.

"Yeah," Cartman said "Because there's no point," He sighed.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked curiously

Cartman shook his head "Nothing, it's just...what's life when you know the one you love, doesn't share the same feelings?" He asked

"What does that have to do with not being in the playground?" Kyle said

"Cartman shrugged "You wouldn't understand, you're just a dumb dirty J-O-O."

"God Damn it Cartman!" Kyle said getting agitated "You are in fifth grade and you still can't spell Jew!"

Though Cartman didn't feel like fighting and walked away. Kyle just stared dumbfounded at Cartman's reaction. For usually the fat brunette would laugh and say something rude. This time he just walked away as if he couldn't give a damn. It strangely made Kyle worry and even feel a little sad. Not that he liked being insulted but this wasn't the fatass he knew for so long.

Kyle also wasn't so sure what to do so he walked up to Stan. Kyle told the raven haired boy what had just happened between him and Cartman.

"Wow , " Stan said once Kyle was done explaining "That kid is seriously in love,"

"Agreed," Kyle said "You could say that again. But I think something's off..." Kyle cut himself off. Why did he care so much about Cartman? Why did he feel like he needed to help him?

"Uhh dude you okay?" Stan asked snapping his fingers in front of Kyle's face.

"Uh yeah," Kyle said snapping out of it "Stan we should do something."

Stan looked confused at his best friend's words "What do you mean, do what?"

Kyle sighed not believing what he was about to say "I feel bad for Cartman and I know this sounds weird but I miss the old asshole he used to be."

He expected Stan to laugh at him but he only nodded "I know what you mean he broken in a way."

"I know right," Kyle said "It's got something to do with Butters I know it does."

Stan nodded "So what should we-," He was cut off by Butters.

"Hey fellas," Butters said cheerfully. Kyle and Stan shared a glance.

"Hey Butters!" Stan said and smiled at the short blonde.

"How's it going dude?" Kyle said

"I'm good mostly," He tailed off

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked a little concerned

"Well it's just its..." Butters stuttered

"Yeah?" Stan nudged him

"It's Eric, I mean I don't ever see him anymore," The blonde said looking down "I miss him."

Stan stared at Kyle and they both sighed.

"I mean I'm not sure what I did," Butters said truthfully "One second we are best friends and the next I never see him, I'm really worried."

Kyle nodded "I would be too," He told Butters "But you sure you don't know what it is?"

"Yeah?" Butters asked "Why? You know what it is? Can you tell me then?" He looked very hopeful.

Kyle looked down at his feet.

"Umm we don't know what it is," Stan lied "But we're also trying to figure it out, Cartman doesn't seem like his usual self."

"Yeah he doesn't and it makes me sad," Butters said a little teary eyed "He's my best friend after all."

"Hey Butters," a voice called behind the three boys "Come over here!"

Butters smiled behind him "Coming Heidi!" He called back "I'll see you fellas later!"

Stan and Kyle waved as Butters walked away.

"He's such a dumbass," Stan sighed "It's obvious why Cartman is upset, anyone could figure it out,"

"Yeah," Kyle agreed "Hey what do you say we go check on him?"

Stan shrugged "Sure, why not?"

Kyle smiled and walked with Stan around the playground but couldn't find Cartman anywhere.

"That's odd," Kyle said.

Stan shook his head "No it isn't, look."

He pointed to Heidi and Butters kissing and Cartman was watching in the distance. He ran off back to the school building, his face buried in his hands.

Kyle's eyes widened and he sighed. He looked at Stan and beckoned him to walk over to Cartman. Cartman had went into a sobbing fit, absolutely feeling nothing but utter sadness. It was as if his heart had broke and fallen deep inside him, trying desperately to get up. He didn't know how long he could live like this. Every day Cartman would have to see the love of his life with someone else. The worst part was Butters couldn't give a damn.

"Hey Cartman," Stan said walking towards him "You okay buddy?"

"Do I look okay?" Cartman spat glaring at them with tear streaked eyes "Don't be so stupid Stan!"

Stan sighed and nodded slowly.

Kyle couldn't believe what he was about to do, he hugged Cartman.

Cartman's eyes widened for a moment then he cried into Kyle's shoulder.

"Cartman you can't keep living like this," Stan said "I mean Butters I know you care a lot about him but..."

"But what?!" Cartman said pulling away from Kyle "I don't care about him greatly I'm fucking in love with him!"

Stan looked a little surprised by his sudden confidence but simply nodded.

"Why!" Cartman cried "Why do I have to be fucking gay!"

"You're gay?" Stan asked but Kyle shot him a look

"No I'm just in love with a dude," Cartman said getting more angry "Yes retard!"

Stan sighed "Right sorry," He said

Kyle slowly pulled away from Cartman "Hey listen CA - I mean Eric, everything will be better soon, I promise."

"And how do you know that?!" Cartman asked him, tears stained his cheeks "Butters loves Heidi not me!" He cried more.

"Yes he does," Kyle said "But you'll find someone else," Though the truth was he didn't know for sure.

"I don't want anyone else!" He cried harder "I want Butters my Butters!"

Stan tried not to giggle.

"Shut up Stan!" Kyle whispered but tried to hold in his laughter as well.

"Yeah its so funny isn't it," Cartman said glaring at them "After all you never had problems with people you love, I mean fuck Stan, the first girl you liked liked you back and you Kyle the one time you get a real girlfriend I messed it up!" He stopped for his tears were making it hard to speak "FOR THAT IS ALL I DO!"

Stan stopped laughing and stayed quiet. Cartman really was upset and heartbroken,and he was just making it worse "I - I'm sorry dude."

Kyle nodded

"Whatever," Cartman said standing up "It doesn't matter if you are sorry or not,"

Stan didn't know what to say and only looked at Kyle. Kyle simply shrugged. He felt useless at the situation and that never really happened especially when dealing with Cartman.

"Well, uh...uh..." Stan stumbled for words.

Cartman turned away from them and gave an angry sigh "There's nothing I can do to change this."

Stan searched his mind for something, anything to help! But he came up with nothing "I'm really sorry dude," was all he could could think of to say.

Kyle bit his lip in thought. He tried to think up of something "What if...uhh...what if you hang out with Butters just the two of you?" He suggested.

Cartman sighed and shook his head.

"You can't just ignore him," Kyle said a little annoyed "I know you are hurt but..."

"You don't know anything!" Cartman yelled "Just leave me alone okay!"

Before Stan or Kyle could retort , Cartman had walked away back into the school building. He walked aimlessly down the hall, which was quiet for all the other kids were outside.

"There has to be something I can do," The brunette said to himself 'Something..,"

Kenny came out of the bathroom and saw Cartman. He walked towards him and waved. Cartman really wasn't in the mood for any company at the moment, so he ignored Kenny and tried to think up of something to do for Butters. Kenny looked a little confused and walked up to Cartman.

"Hey Cartman," He said, although it was muffled by his orange coat that always covered his mouth.

Cartman rolled his eyes and sighed "So much for being alone," He thought to himself.

"Hi Kinny," He said although he sounded annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Kenny asked genuinely concerned.

"Look Kinny, I'm not really in the mood," Cartman said looking at him.

"Oh why is that?" The muffled blonde asked clearly not getting the message.

"Kinny please just leave me alone," Cartman said trying not to get angry.

Kenny looked a little confused but shrugged it off "Alright, I'm going to hang with my hoes."

Cartman rolled his eyes "Whatever Kinny...wait...hoe...THAT'S IT!"

"What's it," Kenny asked even more confused.

"N...nothing," Cartman said a huge growing on his face "I just figured out the best plan ever...well I gotta go!"

"Wait!" Kenny called after him "Plan for what?"He asked,but it was too late, Cartman

Cartman had already run away to his locker, smiling widely the entire time. Kenny sighed then walked up to a group of girls.

Cartman quickly opened his locker and rummaged through everything "Where is it?" Where is it?!" He muttered to himself.

"Ah," He said finally taking out a picture that Butters had given him. Cartman smiled mischievously at the photo of Heidi and Butters. It seemed as if he had gotten the plan that would ruin Heidi for good.

"Now all I have to do is get a computer," He mumbled to himself looking around "Oh right..."

Cartman's plan was interrupted by the ringing of the school bell, for recess had ended.

Kids burst through the doors, talking loudly, and laughing as they headed towards their lockers.

Stan and Kyle were talking to each other about Cartman and Butters. They both surprised themselves at how much they wanted to help the brunette. After a little Kenny walked up to them.

"Hey," He said

"Hey dude," Kyle said

"Hi," Stan said still trying to think of ideas for ways to help Cartman.

"Do you guys know what's up with Cartman! He's been acting strange lately." Kenny told them, getting right to the point. Kyle shared a glance with Stan, who sighed.

Stan wasn't sure if telling Kenny was such a good idea, he wasn't sure if the more people who knew better.

"Well?" Kenny asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Uh..." Stan began trying to think of a lie "You know Cartman he's just being weird,"

Kenny raised an eyebrow but it was hard to see, due to his orange parka "Tell me what's really going on,"

Kyle sighed "It's Butters, Cartman has fully fallen in love with the kid and he's really upset,"

Kenny was not all fazed by this, after all he knew this for awhile now "Yeah I know but this has been going on for awhile hasn't it?"

Stan nodded "But it's gotten so much worse, we need to do something,"

"What can you possibly do?" Kenny asked "Make Butters gay?"

"I ummm.." Kyle said then sighed

"Maybe, we can try?" Stan said his mind forming an idea.

Kenny looked at the raven haired kid, confused. "And how the hell will you do that?" He asked

"I...ummm..." Stan said in thought

"Maybe we should set them on a date, but Butters won't know it and Cartman should confess?" Kyle suggested.

Kenny thought about that for a little, while Stan nodded.

"That's a great idea!" Stan explained

"I don't think so," Kenny said "Cartman hasn't confessed yet, what makes you so sure that he will now?"

"He's never been inspired to!"Kyle said smiling "We just need to give him a little push!"

"I don't think so," Kenny said sadly "Guys I know you are trying to help and all but I know Cartman, more than both of you and if he doesn't confess by himself, there's no way "pushing him" will do anything."

Stan was a little shocked by Kenny's words. Kenny has always been the follower of the group but here he was denying every idea they came up with.

"But Ken..." Stan began but Kenny shook his head

"There's nothing you can do guys," He said walking to class "This is Cartman's battle and his battle alone."

Kyle sighed and looked at Stan. "What should we do? Do you think that he's right?"

Stan thought about it for a moment. "Who cares if Kenny knows him better than we do! We have to help in any way we can. I say we give him that little push."

Kyle hesitantly nodded. He had a small feeling in the back of his head telling him that this was a bad idea but he tried to ignore it.

"Alright!" Stan said "We just need to plan this out then..."

Kyle was about to open his mouth to respond when something banged into him.

"Hey what we you are..." He said before realizing who it was "Hey Butters,"

"Hey fellas," Butters said looking miserable "How's it going?"

"Good," Stan said

"That's good," Butters said smiling but it looked sad "I'm going to go to class,"

"Wait Butters what's wrong?" Kyle asked

"It's Eric," Butters said biting his lip trying not to cry "He completely ignored me when I tried to talk to him, he hates me and I don't know why!"

Kyle went over to Butters and put an arm around him "He doesn't hate you...it's just."

"It's just what?" Butters asked in the verge of tears "I love him, he's my best friend and he's just ignoring me! Do you know how that feels?"

Kyle sighed "It's hard to explain."

"It's hard to explain?! That's the best you can come up with?"

Butters lower lip started to quiver slightly

"Hey Butters calm down, everything's going to be okay,"

Stan tried to reassure his friend

Butters shook his head and pulled away from Kyle "I need to go to class," He muttered and left

"We need to convince Cartman to stop ignoring Butters,"

Kyle said as they watched the blonde leave

"Agreed," Stan said "I mean does he think it will be better if he ignores Butters then he's so wrong."

Kyle nodded and looked at the clock "We should be getting to class as well."

Stan nodded and lead Kyle to their fifth period class.

THE NEXT DAY!

Everyone sat down in Ms. Quinn ' s class, though she wasn't there yet. But when Heidi entered the class everyone stopped talking and looked at her.

"It's the slut!" Someone shouted and pointed at her. She looked confused and walked up to Wendy Testaburger.

"What's going on?" She asked her

"What's going on?! You're a slut! Didn't you hear?" Wendy said and looked disgusted at Heidi

"What?" Heidi said a little confused "I'm not a slut,"

"Yeah right," Bebe Stevens said behind her "We all saw the photos Heidi."

Butters was extremely surprised to hear this "My girlfriend ain't no slut."

"Sorry to break it to you Butters," Clyde said from the other side of the room "But your girlfriend has made out with half the boys in the fifth grade!"

Butters couldn't believe his ears. "No way!" He shook his head vigorously

"Yeah sorry buddy, but it's true," Token said

Butters went over to Heidi "Heidi," He said and looked her in the eye "Is this true?"

"No Butters it's not!" Heidi said getting a little frantic "I love you remember!"

"Don't believe her Butters," Cartman said walking into the room "She has said that to so many other guys."

Butters just looked at Heidi very confused at what to do, or what to say. No one noticed the smirk on Cartman's face as he walked to his seat.

"Butters please believe me," Heidi begged "This is some kind of mistake,"

"Uh," Butters said looking around thinking

"Please," Heidi begged "It's a lie! I don't know who would say such a thing, but it's not true Butters! I love you!"

Butters didn't know what to do. Half of him was saying that she was lying, but the other half said that she was telling the truth.

"I - I'm sorry Heidi," Butters began "But...I think we should take a break," He regretted what he saying those words once they were out of his mouth.

"B-but please Butters!" Heidi said tears in her eyes.

"I - I'm," He found himself saying

Cartman had his book in front of him, covering his huge smile. Heidi just looked at Butters and ran out of the room crying. Butters looked as if he was going to cry too. He walked back to his desk and buried his face in his arms.

"Something isn't right," Stan whispered to Kyle

Kyle nodded in agreement "Yeah," He said "Do you think...someone did that purposely? " He asked knowing that it was far fetched.

Stan shrugged "Maybe..." He said

Ms. Quinn walked into the classroom and everyone fell silent.

After class, Cartman went over to Butters. He felt a little bad he wasn't doing so well with Heidi, but greed and love covered his judgment. He was going to do whatever it took to get Butters to hate Heidi.

"Hey buddy," Cartman said putting a hand on Butters's back

"Hey Eric," Butters mumbled

"Butters I'm really sorry about your girlfriend," He lied "I never knew she was such a whore,"

Butters glared at him "She's not a whore Eric! She can't be,"

"But everyone says," Eric said a little confused "Don't you believe them,"

Butters thought for a moment and then shook his head "No they are just rumors, I was wrong for believing them, I'm going to apologize right now."

Cartman froze for a moment. He knew that he couldn't let that happen. "You shouldn't," He told him "I just saw in the halls kissing Steven," He lied

"But..." Butters couldn't believe that. "But Steven's a 6th grader."

"Oh yeah," Cartman said and tried to hide his grin "I guess she really is a slut."

Butters shook his head. "No," He said "I don't believe that."

"But Butters don't you trust me?" Cartman asked

Butters nodded "But your information is from rumors and I don't trust rumors."

With that Butters left the room. Cartman just stared dumbfounded at what had just happened. He felt tears escaping his eyes but wiped them away.

"Alright," He sighed "I'm just going to have to work a little harder ." He took a deep breath and walked to the computer lab.

Butters looked around for Heidi "Heidi," He called.

Heidi was in the girl's bathroom, sobbing uncontrollably. She looked at a picture of Butters and cried harder. If her boyfriend didn't even believe her, then what was the point? She threw the picture down the toilet and flushed.

"If you don't believe me, then I will never date you again!" She said angrily and then a new wave of tears flooded down her cheeks.

Butters heard sobbing from the bathroom. He could tell they were from Heidi and he knocked on the door. When he got no response he sighed.

It's not polite to go into the girl's bathroom He thought But Heidi needs me.

Without another thought Butters walked into the girl's bathroom to find Heidi crying by the sink.

"Butters!" She looked shocked "What are you doing in here?"

Though Butters didn't answer before giving Heidi a big hug "I believe you I'm sorry."

Heidi hugged him back "Thank you."

Butters pulled away and held Heidi's hand out of the bathroom, not noticing Kenny watching them.

Kenny sighed at the sight of Heidi and Butters. To be honest, he kind of wished that Butters didn't forgive Heidi, it wasn't that he had anything against the girl, in fact he kind of liked her. But he also thought that Butters would be much happier with Cartman. Heidi smiled, relieved that Butters believed her and not the rumors.

"I love you Butters," She told him and then lightly kissed his cheek. "Don't ever forget that."

Butters blushed as they walked off.

"Kenny!" Kyle called running towards Kenny with Stan "Kenny you have to know something,"

"What?" Kenny asked confused.

"Those rumors are only rumors," Stan said panting.

"Huh?" Kenny said tilting his head "You mean someone was just framing Heidi?"

Stan and Kyle nodded in unison.

"Come with us," Kyle said walking to the computer lab "We'll show you,"

Kenny nodded "Alright," He said and followed them.

The three boys walked into the computer lab and sat down by the computer. Kyle typed quickly and then some of the pictures Heidi showed up.

"I don't get it." Kenny stated.

"It's under Eric Cartman." Kyle explained

"He did this." Stan said

Kenny sighed "Of course he did."

Stan and Kyle looked at him "You knew this?"

Kenny rolled his eyes "He hates Heidi, it's so obvious that he would do something like this, this is Cartman we are talking about."

"Of course it wasn't," Stan said "But when has Cartman ever done anything good?"

No one said a thing.

"Why are you guys here?" Cartman said creeping up behind them

"Oh shit!" Kyle yelled from shock causing him to fall on Stan, his lips smashing into the raven haired kid.

Everyone's eyes widened.

Kenny took the opportunity and quickly shut off the computer. Kyle quickly rolled off Stan, his cheeks were red from utter embarrassment.

"Holy shit!" Cartman said and grinned " Damn I should've taken a picture!"

Stan sat up quickly and wiped his lips with the back of his hands.

Cartman laughed hysterically "You guys are such fucking idiots."

Stan glared at him "Not as much as you, I mean what the fuck!"

Cartman looked a little confused and stopped laughing "What do you mean?"

"Don't act stupid Cartman," Kyle said crossing his arms "We know you framed Heidi."

Everyone expected Cartman to laugh or yell at them, claim it wasn't him but he just stared. Finally after a few minutes he sighed.

"Yeah I did but it doesn't matter, Butters forgave her, which proves even more that he'll never be mine."

Kenny shook his head "You still never know." He told Cartman.

Cartman Just shook his head. "He won't, can't you tell? He loves that little bitch." He sighed he felt tears in his eyes and he didn't want them to see him like that.

"I'm gonna go." He told them and then quickly left.

Cartman walked into the hallway. He was losing all faith in himself and everything else. He needed to give up and accept that Butters wouldn't ever love him back, no matter what. Little did he know Heidi had heard the entire conversation in the computer lab.

She told Butters that she had to go to the bathroom then walked over to Cartman.

"Hey," She said awkwardly.

Cartman didn't want to talk to her "What?" He said annoyed.

"I ummmm." She looked around nervously "I know you like Butters." She said quickly

Cartman's eyes widened, he stood there, frozen and his cheeks burning up a little "Who told you?" He demanded.

"Nobody," She said "I...I kind of overheard you..."

"You little bitch," Cartman said his hands clenching "You spying on me!"

"Nope," Heidi said "I just wanted to know the little asshole who spread rumors about me,"

Cartman face flushed from anger. How dare this girl talk to him like this! After he had been through.

"They aren't rumors you are a little slut!" He growled

"Say that again," Heidi said as she saw Butters walking behind Cartman.

"I'll say it as many times I want to!" Cartman said not noticing Butters "You are a stupid fucking bitch slut."

"Eric?!" Butters said coldly

Cartman's eyes widened "B-Butters I..."

"Butters, this is the one who spread those rumors about me," Heidi told him, her arms crossed over her chest.

Butters couldn't believe that, he shook his head.

"Eric...No," He said "Why?"

"I...I..." Cartman fidgeted nervously. He didn't want to confess to Butters, he couldn't. Not here and certainly not now.

"Tell me truth, Eric did you say those things about my girlfriend?" Butters asked him.

Cartman felt a pang of jealousy and hurt when Butters called Heidi his girlfriend.

"Yes," He answered "I told everyone Heidi is a slut." The words slipped out of his mouth before he could catch them.

"What why?" Butters asked as if was going to cry "Why would you do such a thing?"

Cartman clenched his fists "Don't you cry! DON'T YOU FUCKING CRY!"

Butters's eyes widened at Cartman's tone "I can cry all I want, you don't know how much you hurt me!"

Cartman laughed though it was more out of hurt "How much I hurt you? You are so fucking stupid."

Butters felt tears stain his cheeks "How the fuck am I stupid, what do you mean Eric!"

"I... you..." He glanced at Heidi then back at Butters.

"Her," He said through gritted teeth.

Butters looked at him, confused. "Huh?" What do you mean Eric?"

Cartman sighed and unbleached his fists. "Figure it out." He told them then stomped away.

"Wait Eric!" Butters said fully crying "Stop!"

"Leave me alone!" Eric said crying as well "I hate you BUTTERS!"

Butters stopped and looked extremely hurt.

"I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

With those final words, Eric Cartman stormed out of the school like had done so, a year ago.


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

Eric Cartman lay on on his couch completely bored. Though he had been bored almost the entire summer, for he hadn't been allowed to go to camp and all his friends had been. He normally hated his friends but he had to admit he was lonely without them. Especially his best friend.

However Cartman hadn't seen Butters for a few months, since the incident where he almost ruined the relationship between him and Heidi.

"Damn Her."

Just the thought of that girl made Cartman cringe. It was her fault why Butters wasn't his, her fault why they weren't friends anymore. It was her fault for everything. He wanted them, desperately to break up. But he knew that Butters would just hate him even more, if he tried another scheme.

Liane Cartman, Eric's mom, and Justin Stoves entered the house. Justin was Liane's newest boyfriend. Liane was giggling at something that Justin said as they entered the living room, where Eric was in. Liane told Justin something then went into the kitchen, so he sat down on the couch beside Cartman.

"Hey Eric," He grinned watching Cartman as the boy watched television.

Cartman ignored him and kept eating his bag of chips. Justin got a little annoyed and nudged him.

"What?" Cartman asked rudely "Can't you see I'm busy?" Though the was doing absolutely nothing.

"What's wrong gayboy? Don't have time for me?" Justin teased.

"Fuck off Justin," Cartman growled pushing him away.

"Aww come on. Don't be like that," Justin said.

Cartman rolled his eyes and flipped him off.

"Now you don't mean that, and put that finger down before your mother comes into the room gay boy," He smirked.

Cartman flushed from anger and tried to ignore him. He ate some more chips and at the screen.

"So...how's being gay?" Justin asked jokingly.

"How's being an asshole?!" Cartman growled "Because I really couldn't give a shit."

Justin laughed "Well you have anger issues, don't you fag?"

Cartman clenched his fists but tried desperately to ignore Justin. He absolutely hated Justin more than anything. He always made fun of him and even bullied him physically at times.

"Go away Justin," Cartman said feeling as if he was going to blow up.

Justin shook his head and relaxed more on the couch.

"Nah I'm comfortable here," He grinned "Plus my sexy straight self needs time to just relax," He explained closing his eyes.

Cartman glared at Justin "Would you just shut up about that?!" He yelled starting to lose it "Can you just stop being such a fucking asshole and shut up about me being gay?!"

Justin smirked.

"Why? What's wrong faggot? Embarrassed about your sexuality?"

Cartman didn't want to admit it, but he was.

"I'm not embarrassed you're just rubbing in," He said biting his lip.

He wanted to cry but he knew Justin would be a whole lot worse if he did. He wanted to call his mom for help but she had just left the house. The only thing Cartman could do was sit there and take it. For he had no friends to go to and no secret place to hide from torment.

"Please just leave me alone," Cartman said biting his lip even harder trying to hide his tears.

Justin shook his head. "I need to become friends with you," He laughed "You are my girlfriend son anyways."

Cartman hated how his mom was so blind when she picked out her boyfriends, all she wanted was to have sex, and didn't care about their personalities.

"Just leave me alone." Cartman said "Or...Or..." He trailed off, he tried to think of some way that could blackmail Justin but ever since Butters stopped talking to him, his scheme ideas had gone down drastically and whenever he did have one, it sucked horribly.

"You're gonna what?" He teased "Because to me, all you look like is a faggot."

"Shut up!" Cartman yelled tears pouring out of his eyes "Shut up!"

Justin laughed "Oh are you crying? That's not very man like little faggot."

Cartman cried harder and punched Justin in the face before running out of the living room.

"Fuck!" I'll get you back for that you little no good faggot!" Justin yelled at Cartman and put his hand to his nose. He pulled it away and saw blood.

Cartman just ignored Justin's warnings and ran upstairs to his room. He slammed the door and then down onto his bed, crying.

"I hate it here!" He cried "I hate being alone! Why Butters..."

Butters had been the only thing on Cartman's mind for months. He missed the blonde so much, it hurt. He missed his smile, his hair and everything else he loved about him. He knew deep down it was his fault why they weren't friends anymore. It made him cry even harder.

"I need to see him again, I just need to."

Cartman sat up and wiped his his tears with the back of his hands. He walked to his desk and picked up the picture he had of Butters. It made him smile.

He folded the picture and placed it in his pocket, then quietly opened his bedroom door. He slowly crept downstairs and looked around, making sure that the coast was clear of Justin who was in bathroom cleaning his wound.

"God fucking damn it!" Justin could be heard from the bathroom, Cartman chuckled then walked out of the house.

He didn't really have an exact clue of where he was going. He couldn't exactly just walk to Butters's house and expect full welcome. He knew Butters was mad at him, so going there unannounced wasn't a good idea. Cartman for a moment of what to do before sighing. He took out his cell phone and slowly dialed Butters's number before holding the phone to his ear.

Butters was in his room, drawing a picture of kittens, when he heard his phone ring.

"Hello?" He answered it.

"Hi, ummm Butters...this is Eric," Cartman said slowly "Can I come over?"

Butters momentarily froze. The boy who almost made him and his girlfriend break up was calling and wanted to come over? He couldn't believe it! But Butters did feel lonely. Since his friends were at camp and he was stuck at home, grounded for the summer.

"Why?" Butters asked coldly. He wasn't just going to let Cartman come because he wanted to. The brunette had caused a lot of pain to Butters and letting him just waltz through wasn't the thing to do.

However Butters did miss Cartman a lot. He'd think about him from time to time and oddly blushed when doing so. Butters was awfully confused by this and was also confused to why he was blushing just talking to Cartman.

"I need to talk...to someone," Cartman said slowly.

"So?" Butters asked. "Why me? Isn't there someone else you could talk to?" Butters didn't mean to sound so harsh, but then again, Cartman did hurt him a lot.

"I...You know that everyone is at camp or visiting family or some kind of shit like that." Cartman told him.

Butters sighed knowing Cartman was right "But why should I let you come? You really hurt me earlier Eric, and it still stings."

"I know..." Cartman said not really knowing what to say "Butters I'm sorry."

"Yeah you should be," Butters said he didn't want to be so mean but Cartman's words still hurt "I mean you can't just expect me to be all forgiving after everything."

"I don't expect you to forgive me," Cartman said thinking "I just want you to hear me out...please."

Butters started pacing back and forth thinking. Did he really trust Cartman? Did he even want to see him? He sighed. He felt lonely but would that overpower his anger he felt towards Cartman?

"Fine," Butters said eventually said with a sigh "You can come over."

Cartman couldn't help but smile widely. "Thank you Butters! I'll be right over." He said then hung up.

Butters looked down at his feet.

Hope that wasn't a mistake!He thought to himself 'But I do miss him.

He felt a small blush form on his face and he felt warm inside. After awhile of just standing like a idiot, he heard a knocking on the door and ran downstairs.

He walked slowly to the door and opened it. His eyes at the sight of Eric Cartman.

Cartman smiled at Butters.

"Hey Butters I'm so glad to see you!" He said then blushed slightly, realizing what he said.

Butters couldn't help himself, he smiled a little and stared at Cartman for a few minutes. Cartman had lost a few pounds and gained more muscle along with a new haircut.

"Umm...Can I come in?" Cartman asked and looked a little nervous.

"Oh yeah," Butters said snapping out of it. He moved out of the way, so that Cartman could walk in. Butters couldn't help but look at Cartman as he walked inside.

Am I checking him out? He thought blushing a little What's wrong with me?"

Cartman turned to Butters and smiled slightly.

"Um so I guess I should tell why I wanted to come."

Butters nodded slowly, not really listening to him, he was too distracted by Cartman's appearance.

"Ummm...So I came to tell you that I'm sorry...and uhh..." Cartman looked at Butters who seemed distracted.

Butters was staring at Cartman's chest, not really paying attention to what Cartman was telling him. He bit his bottom lip gently, blushing slightly.

Cartman looked around "Umm, Butters maybe we should go somewhere more private?" He suggested.

"Uh where?" Butters asked moving his eyes down to Cartman's legs.

He's kinda hot..." Butters thought shaking his head.

Cartman thought for a moment. He wanted to tell Butters so badly that he was in love him. Though he knew Butters was straight and would never go for him. However it was going to explode if he didn't say it.

"Let's go to the roof," Cartman suggested "It's very private up there."

"Ummm okay sounds good!" Butters said and then quickly turned around, leading Cartman up to the roof.

Damn it, what's wrong with me?' Butters asked himself.

Cartman followed Butters, fidgeting slightly. Thinking about what he was going to say once they were up on the roof.

Butters opened a door that revealed an old looking staircase.

"Umm...nobody's been there in awhile though." He said "So things might not be so safe."

"It will be alright," Cartman assured him walking up to the stairs.

Butters sighed and followed him. He had no idea why he was checking Cartman out and feeling so...strange about him. Butters had thought of himself as straight and always wanted to be that way. He was told his whole life that being attracted to males was wrong.

However this never really bothered Butters because he always had crushes on girls but Cartman looked good to him, and not the right kind of good.

Oh hamburgers do I have a crush on Eric?' He thought to himself.

Butters shook his head at the thought. Then he saw the door and opened it for them. He let Cartman go outside before he closed the door behind them.

Cartman walked around the roof a little, trying to find a relatively clean and nice place to sit. He finally found a place it near the edge and sat down.

Butters saw him and then quickly sat down next to him, but left room in between them.

Cartman cleared his throat and sighed. Butters wasn't looking at him, he was trying to get the "bad" thoughts out.

"So how have you been?" Cartman asked trying to ask.

"Okay," Butters said rubbing his knuckles together nervously.

"Um is Heidi okay?" Cartman asked though he didn't want to.

"Oh well I don't know," Butters said getting a little angry at the mention of that name.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Cartman asked him, a little confused to why that was.

"Well...She hasn't been sending me letters lately..." Butters informed him.

"Really?" Cartman said, his spirits lifting a bit more and a smile was trying to fight itself into his mouth.

Butters nodded sadly "Yeah and I don't know why."

Cartman wanted so badly to scream and hug Butters but calmed himself.

Butters sighed once more. The truth was he did know why. After Cartman and Butters had the huge fight, Heidi kept insulting Cartman. At first Butters didn't blame her but eventually he got very sick of it and broke up with her. He still wanted to be friends but he supposed she didn't.

"We broke up," He admitted.

Cartman's eyes widened "You did? I'm so sorry," He smiled widely.

Butters looked down at his hands, not noticing Cartman smile.

"Yeah," He said sadly. He didn't want to tell him why though.

Cartman couldn't hold it in anymore, he hugged Butters tightly and kissed him on the lips.

Butters eyes widened in surprise.

Cartman closed his eyes tightly, he never wanted to let go. Butters's eyes widened so much he started to tear up. He felt himself wanting to kiss back but something was stopping him. He placed his hands on Cartman's and pushed him away.

"Eric?" He asked extremely confused "Why did you do that?"

"I...I.." Cartman said blushing "Butters I need to explain something to you, explain why I hated Heidi."

Butters nodded "I'm listening," He said, shaking a bit.

Cartman told Butters the truth. That he was jealous of Heidi because she was with him. That he loved him and had for awhile.

"So..." Butters said, everything started to click into place. "That rumor you started...was only to get me to break up with Heidi because you were jealous?"

Cartman nodded. He didn't want to say anything else because he just felt bad.

Butters looked down and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He felt himself blush at the thought that Cartman loved him. He glanced over at the brunette, resisting the temptation to kiss him again.

"Well Eric," Butters giggled "I honestly don't know what to say."

Cartman smiled at him. "You can kiss me again?" He suggested with a smirk.

Butters blushed. He shook his head, he felt confused. He didn't know what to say to that and looked away from Cartman.

"I...l..." He started.

Cartman sighed and touched Butters's hand. Butters jumped at the contact but didn't pull away. He stared at their hands for a moment before interwinding their fingers.

"Do you like that?" Cartman asked trying to be confident but he was blushing madly.

"I...I...I.." Butters stuttered but nodded. He took a deep breath and looked into Cartman's eyes.

They were beautiful to him and he felt himself falling in love with his best friend as they looked into eachothers eyes.

It wasn't right, but he honestly didn't care and scooted closer to him.

Cartman smiled at Butters then leaned forward and kissed the blonde again.

This time, Butters didn't pull away or hesitate, he gently kissed Cartman back, and blushed madly.

Cartman squeezed Butters's hand as they kissed. Butters felt his heart beating very fast and he just melted into the kiss. It felt amazing, more amazing than kissing Heidi, or any other girl. They kissed for a moments before Cartman pulled away and smiled.

"Will you go out with me?"

Butters blushed and answered that question simply, with a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7: The Heart of Butters

Cartman let out a deep breath as he got off the bus. It was his first day of middle school and he was surprisingly nervous. He couldn't wait to see his friends and torment his rival Kyle Broflovski. But he mostly couldn't wait to see Butters. Since that summer, Butters had forgiven him about the whole Heidi rumor thing and they had become friends again. More than friends even, and that's what made Cartman so nervous about the new year. He wondered if there were any other gay couples at school and if he and Butters would even stay together.

Cartman looked around for Butters. Though it seemed as if his boyfriend hadn't come to school yet. He sighed sadly and looked up at the new building.

It was basically the same as the elementary except the words read SOUTH PARK MIDDLE SCHOOL instead of elementary.

"Eric!" Someone called from behind Cartman. He turned his head slightly to see Kenny McCormick, his best friend.

Cartman covered his mouth at the sight of him, for the kid looked different.

Kenny wasn't wearing his usual orange parka anymore, instead he wore a thin orange jacket. His blonde hair had been spiked , and he looked like a he had gain some muscle.

"Kenny?" Cartman said his eyes wide "What the hell happened to you!?"

Kenny smirked and hugged Cartman "Thanks," He said ,sarcastically, then pulled away "You seem like you lost some fat there buddy!"

Cartman shook his head, then nodded "Yeah, but...whoa you look different."

"I decided this year," Kenny said puffing his chest "I was going to change myself."

Cartman bursted out laughing "How the fuck are you doing that?" He asked still laughing

"First of all," Kenny said getting annoyed 'I'm not wearing my parka anymore, second my hair is being styled, for the ladies if you know what I mean and lastly!" He said putting emphasis on the word lastly "I'm changing my whole attitude."

Cartman just laughed harder at his friend "And how the hell are you gonna do that?" He asked.

"Well, you see, I'm gonna be more shy and humble...something the ladies like," Kenny smirked "But, I'm going to also be a bit of a bad boy..."

"Yeah sure," Cartman said "Tell me how that works for ya," He laughed.

Kenny rolled his eyes "You'll see how right I am and how I'll become the most popular boy in middle school."

Cartman put an arm around him "Okay dude, whatever you say."

Kenny sighed and brushed off Cartman's arm. He turned and started to walk inside the school building. Cartman ran after him, breathing hard. He caught up to Kenny and looked at the kids around him.

"Wow a lot of more people this year, wonder why..." He muttered.

Before Kenny could say anything, Kyle and Stan walked up to them.

"Hey guys!" Stan said smiling.

"Hi dudes!" Kyle said

"Hey how's it going?" Kenny asked as he hugged Stan, then Kyle.

"Good!" Stan answered.

"Great!" And how we your summer?" Kyle asked Kenny.

Cartman cleared his throat to get their attention. Kyle turned to him and smiled.

"Hey Cartman," He said "How was your summer? You look like you lost weight."

"Fuck you Kahl," He muttered.

Kyle smiled and hugged him quickly "It's good not to see you so depressed,"

Stan nodded and hugged him too. Cartman looked really awkward but laughed in agreement. He turned his head around to see that everyone was walking into the assembly hall.

"Come on guys let's go" Stan said walking in.

Kyle nodded and followed Stan. Cartman glanced at Kenny before following as well.

Soon all four boys were in the busy assembly hall. They found four empty seats towards the middle and sat down. Kenny looked around and noticed a group of girls about their age, he grinned.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back I have to...go the bathroom." He announced then stood up and walked over to the group of girls.

Stan rolled his eyes.

"Aha, same old Kenny." Kyle said, with a smile on his face.

Cartman chuckled. "He told me that he wanted to change."

However a few minutes later, Kenny came rushing back, looking angry. He walked over to Kyle and pulled him up by the collar.

"What the fuck Kyle!" He yelled spitting on his face.

"Kenny get off!" Kyle whined pushing his hands off.

"Why didn't you tell me you're with Bebe!" Kenny said not letting go "She has nice boobs!"

"I...I...wait where you flirting with my girl?!" Kyle asked angrily.

"I, umm...Well, you didn't tell me that you two are together!" Kenny practically yelled at the curly red head.

"Did you just she has nice boobs?" Cartman chirped in and chuckled.

Kyle was about to say something when Stan pulled Kenny off of Kyle. "Come on guys, chill out."

"Hey!" Kenny said to Stan.

"Yes, I'm dating Bebe," Kyle told them and blushed.

"That's why you guys went behind that cottage in camp," Stan said getting that at the second "That explains the laughing."

"Fuuuuck!" Kenny whined sitting down next to them "I really wanted her, ugh fine guess I'm single."

He looked at Stan and Cartman a little desperate "So I guess it's just us, well we are going to be the bachelors of awesomenes!"

Stan shook his head "Woah who said I was single," He waved over at Wendy Testaburger and she blew him a kiss.

"Damn it!" Kenny swore once more. He looked back at Cartman. He sighed and leaned on him.

"Fine then it's just you and me bud!" He smiled but then looked shocked as Cartman opened his mouth.

"I'm not single either."

"Eric!" Someone called running over to them.

"Hey Butters!" Cartman said smiling.

"Well fuck." Kenny muttered and pouted.

Butters walked over to Cartman and hugged him "I haven't seen you for so long!" The blonde said to his boyfriend

"I know right?!" Cartman said and hugged him back.

After a little Butters pulled away, smiling and talked to Kyle, Kenny and Stan for a little.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Stan said smiling from ear to ear "I'm mean I didn't even know you were gay Butters."

Butters thought for a moment and shook his head "Well I'm really bisexual, since I like girls too, but it's hard to think about, all I know is that I like Eric and I'm sure of it."

Cartman blushed and held his hand though he made sure no one could see. Butters blushed and intertwined their fingers.

"What about Heidi?" Kenny asked coming out of his pouting state.

"Well.." Butters glanced at Cartman and sighed "We haven't talked since we broke up. She thinks that I left her for Eric but we broke up before I even started going out with him."

"Oh," Kenny said and a small grin appeared on his face "Really? Well then, in that case..."

Stan rolled his eyes at Kenny then turned his attention back to Cartman and Butters "I'm sorry to hear that she didn't take it so well."

"Look she was being a meanie!" Butters said "If she really wanted to change anything she could've said so."

Cartman looked a little sad at those words "You want her instead of me?" He asked staring into his blue eyes.

Butters shook his head and nuzzled his nose against Cartman's.

"No Eric I'm so happy with you."

Kyle looked at Stan and shrugged. They were fully supportive of the couple but found it awkward just to be sitting there.

Kenny, who felt uncomfortable cleared his throat "Umm, guys I think the assembly is starting."

Cartman pulled away from Butters and sighed. Then pulled Butters closer to him and sat Butters on his lap. Butters blushed and then pecked Cartman's cheek.

Stan and Kyle sat down and all five boys turned their attention to the front of the room as everyone else quieted down.

Butters hugged Cartman's arm as a fat middle aged woman walked into the room. She was wearing a bright pink woman's suit and her hair was tightly pulled into a bun, pulling at her skull. She looked extremely tense but happy at the same time.

"Welcome students, to a brand new year at South Park Middle school," She said holding a microphone "I know that for some of you it's the first time and for others it's your return but still I believe we can make this a good community for everyone."

Stan rolled his eyes at Kyle "Bla bla bla community shit..."

Kyle nodded and laughed a little.

Kenny sunk into his chair, annoyed that he was still single and all of his friends were taken.

Cartman sighed "This is so boring," He whispered to Butters.

"Shh," Butters said "I wanna listen to what she has to say."

The fat middle aged woman lectured about the school, and how the students were going to have a great year.

"I'm going to die if this doesn't end," Kenny groaned.

"Don't jinx that Kenny," Cartman smirked, he was still the only who knew of Kenny's deaths. Kenny rolled his eyes and sunk deeper into his chair.

Cartman chuckled and started to play with Butters's hair. He loved it more than anything.

Butters blushed as he felt Cartman play with his hair.

"Jinx it?" That's a joke right?" Kyle asked.

Kenny rolled his eyes "Sure," He muttered. He hated how nobody knew except for Cartman, and whenever he would tell his friends, they'd call him a liar. Even when they believed him and he died, they had all forgotten except for Cartman.

"When is this going to end?" Cartman whined, just as everyone started clapping.

"Well that answers your question," Stan said.

However, once everyone stopped clapping as another person stood on the podium. He was tall and very skinny with an abnormally large head.

"Mr. Mackey?" Stan asked tilting his head "He's in this school?"

"Yeah," Kyle nodded "Apparently he thought he'd get better work in a middle school."

The five boys listened as Mr. Mackey explained how everyone was going to get their locker numbers and their schedules. However Cartman wasn't really paying attention and took out a stick of gum.

"Want one?" He asked turning to Butters.

Butters nodded and accepted a piece of gum from Cartman.

Kenny sighed "Great," He muttered.

Then everybody stood up and went to get their locker numbers and schedules. Butters got off of Cartman's lap and held his hand, he hated crowds and they were in a pretty big one. Cartman gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Kyle went to find Bebe and Kenny walked together to get their schedules.

Cartman led Butters to get their schedules and smiled at it.

"We have like the same schedule," He said happily. Butters looked at the schedules and squealed happily. He gave Cartman a peck on the lips as they went towards their locker.

"What the fuck?" A bot said after he saw what Butters had done. "Are you guys gay or something?"

Cartman flipped him off and kept walking with Butters.

Butters kept on glancing behind them.

Cartman noticed and sighed. "It's okay Butters, nobody's gonna judge us," He tried to reassure him

Butters looked a little uncertain "Are you sure? That guy seemed...weirded out."

Cartman nodded "of course and anyways even if he tried to hurt you, I will always be there to protect you." He said and gave Butters a quick peck on the cheek.

Butters smiled at Cartman. He was still wasn't so sure about that, and that's exactly what he feared. Students hurting him just because he was dating someone of the same sex. He sighed and continued to walk with Cartman to his locker.

Cartman got his stuff ready and then escorted Butters to his locker. He glared at the sight of Butters's twitching nervously as people walked by them. He knew that the blonde was terrified of being harmed and Cartman was definitely afraid as well. It wasn't so much for himself however.

He was extremely afraid for his smaller, weaker boyfriend who was always a target in the past.

"Eric?" Butters asked snapping his fingers in Cartman's face "Are you alright?"

Cartman shook his head, snapping out of his trance. "Yeah I'm fine," He said.

Butters looked at him, unconvinced "Are you sure? You don't seem like it,"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," He said, then looked at the lockers and pulled Butters towards them.

"Okay, umm... locker searching now..." He said just as Heidi walked by them.

Butters looked confused as to why he was extremely close to the lockers. Cartman looked behind him and sighed. Heidi was talking with some other girls and was far away from the couple.

"Eric can you give me some room." Butters said though it was muffled.

"Yeah of course," He said still not really looking at him.

"Like...now?" Butters asked and tried to pull away from Cartman.

Cartman panicked a little and held Butters close as he struggled.

"Eric, let go of me!" Butters almost yelled.

Cartman finally let go of him and Butters moved away a little, panting.

Butters glared at Cartman.

"Eric why did you that for?" He asked more confused than angry.

Cartman just looked at Heidi had been before looking back at Butters.

"Do what?" He asked coming back to reality.

Butters rolled his eyes and closed his locker "Never mind let's go to class."

Cartman nodded. "Alright, what's our first class again?" He asked.

Butters looked at at his schedule "Umm..science with Mr. Millah," He answered.

Cartman groaned "it just had to be science class first." He whined.

Butters smiled at him, he was still a bit confused why Cartman practically pushed him against the lockers but shrugged it off "I heard he's a really good teacher though," He said.

"I don't give a shit to what others say, I wish we didn't have class." Cartman said.

Butters raised an eyebrow "Well Eric class is very important for ya."

Cartman just rolled his eyes and groaned like a spoiled child. Butters gave him an annoyed look before walking towards the science lab. Cartman ran after him, though he made sure to keep an eye out for Heidi.

Heidi was nowhere to be seen, and Cartman gave out a small sigh of relief.

Butters glanced behind him at Cartman. "Something wrong?" He asked as they entered the science lab.

Cartman shook his head "No, it's just...Hey let's sit over there!" He pointing to two empty desks at the back of class.

"But I kinda wanna sit in the front." Butters told him.

Cartman sighed "Fine, how about the middle?"

"Okay I guess," He said walking to a desk in the middle rows.

Cartman followed and sat in the one next to him. He was a little nervous about being in the area where he was more exposed but tried not to show it. He didn't know why but he felt like Butters and him were in danger somehow.

"Hey Cartman," Bebe Stevens sitting next to him.

Cartman was a little confused to why she was talking to him but didn't question it.

"Hey Bebe, where's Kahl?" He asked trying to smile.

Bebe sighed "He's in the other Science class."

"Oh," Cartman said.

"So, I heard that you and Butters are a thing." She said.

Cartman slowly nodded feeling a bit nervous.

"Ha! Finally," She said "Oh did you know there's this other gay couple, I mean I think they are gay..."

Cartman eyes widened "Wait, really?!" He said a bit relieved that him and Butters weren't the only ones.

Bebe nodded "Although it's not necessarily a gay couple."

Cartman looked confused "Then what is it?"

"Well it's two of the same gender just not boys," She explained brushing her blonde hair back "It's a lesbian couple."

Cartman looked slightly shocked and a little disappointed, since Butters and him were still the only gay couple.

"Who?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh um Jenny Simons and Esther Wilson," Bebe said smiling not realizing what she was saying.

"Oh, never met them," Cartman muttered.

Then the teacher, Mr. Millah entered the class, signaling that it was starting. Kids took their seats and some fixed their books.

Mr Millah looked a bit young. He had dark brown and light brown eyes. "Hello class and welcome to the new school year!" He said with a big warm smile on his face "We are going to have so much fun learning about light waves and radiation!"

Some kids rolled their eyes "Sure, if that's what you'd call fun." A kid muttered.

Mr Millah ignored him and started to explain how they were going to get right into their work and be rewarded for effort.

Cartman lost interest and turned his head to Butters and smiled stupidly. Bebe caught his gaze and laughed lightly.

"Cartman..pst.." someone said behind him, holding a note in his hand.

"What?" Cartman asked annoyed and turned his seat around.

Token held a note out for him "It's for you." He said and a few kids seating around them snickered.

"I don't want your fucking note," Cartman told him.

"Just take it," Token said and gave it to him.

Cartman reluctantly took the note and opened it. Some kids in back of him tried to hold in their laughter, others snickered more.

Cartman's eyes widened as he looked at the note. It was just a bunch of doodles of dicks and hearts everywhere. On the top of the paper it wrote "Cock Lover"

Cartman covered his eyes with his hand and bit his lip. He was extremely self conscious about his sexuality and also very sensitive. However Cartman had always been sensitive though he used to be able to hide it, but he wasn't so good at this point.

He felt a tear escape his eye, but quickly wiped it away.

Butters glanced at Cartman and looked concerned "Eric, what's wrong?" He whispered.

Cartman shook his head "N - nothing," He lied. Butters frowned, he knew that his boyfriend was lying to him.

"Cock Lover," Token whispered to Cartman.

Cartman couldn't take it anymore, he didn't want anyone to see him cry so he quickly ran out of the room, to the boys bathroom.

Butters looked at Cartman's desk and picked up the note, his eyes widened at what he saw.

He looked back at the kids who passed the note and glared.

"How the heck could you do something like that!" He whispered angrily.

"Shut up fag!" Kevin Stoley whispered laughing "Why don't you go back to Hell."

Butters completely ignored the comment and continued to glare at them "Don't say those kind of things to my Eric!"

Jason bursted into laughter "Your Eric? Damn you are such a fag!"

"Guys be quiet" Craig hissed "You don't want to get in trouble."

"Since when have you cared about getting in trouble?" Token whispered extremely confused.

Craig rolled his eyes "Just shut up before-" He was cut off by Mr Millah who walked over to them.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing sir," Token said putting on an innocent face.

"Then why do I hear you talking?" Mr Millah said

"Uhh you don't?" Token panicked, he couldn't get in trouble again, he didn't want to lose his video games privileges.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Butters asked, he wanted to check on Cartman.

Mr Millah was staring at Token, who tried to desperately to act innocent. He turned his head slightly to Butters and nodded.

Butters smiled and left the room. He ran straight to the bathroom. Sure enough he found Cartman in front of the mirror, his eyes filled with tears.

"Eric!" Butters said running over to him "Eric please don't cry, those guys are just meanies."

Cartman shook his head "No its true, I'm a goddamn Cock Lover," He cried

"Eric...no your not please don't let them get to you," Butters pleaded touching his hand.

Cartman shook his head and pulled his hand away."What's wrong with me?" He asked "Why do people have to make fun? Why do I have to be gay?" He cried harder.

Butters tried not to look hurt. "Eric, please those idiots don't know what they're saying."

Butters hugged his boyfriend tightly. Cartman hugged him back and cried into his shoulder. Butters stroked his hair, trying to soothe him.

After a little when Cartman cries turn into whimpers Butters pulled away "Let's go back to class, there's only like five more minutes left."

Cartman slowly nodded, wiping his tears away with the back of his hands. Butters looked at him sadly and walked him back to class. Cartman stopped before entering the room. He took a deep breath, his heart beating really hard. He knew everyone would know he was crying and he'd be bullied even more. Butters gave his hand a light squeeze, which brought Cartman back to reality and they both walked inside.

Craig looked at Cartman as he sat down and passed him a note.

Cartman opened it and read the short note.

'Hey Cartman,

I'm sorry about what Token and those other assholes did. I tried to stop them though, guess they didn't listen. Also, can we talk during lunch? I have quite a few questions for you. - Craig

Cartman was a bit surprised, Craig had always been one of his top rivals and he wanted to talk to him? Cartman pondered on this for a little until the school bell rang, signaling that class was over.

Cartman quickly wrote a short back to Craig and handed it to him before walking out of the classroom and to his locker. Craig smiled at the note, even though all it said was 'alright'

Butters ran after Cartman, trying to smile but was still worried about Cartman greatly. Cartman at first didn't pay attention to the shorter blonde next to him. Butters simply stared at him, until he became impatient and poked Cartman hard in the stomach.

"Ow," Cartman whined "What was that for?"

"Are you okay?" Butters asked completely ignoring Cartman's question.

Cartman nodded and Butters sighed "Alright well it's time for math."

"Aw damn it!" Cartman whined.

Butters rolled his eyes, smiling. He grabbed Cartman's hand "Come on." He said pulling the taller brunette to their next class. Cartman sighed and followed.

Class went by smoothly, their teacher, Mrs. Skinoff was a rather short young lady, who tied up her hair in a perky ponytail and wore light blue glasses that brought out of her eyes.

Once class was over, Cartman put a hand to his stomach.

"I'm hungry." He complained to Butters.

"We have lunch next period," Butters said "So don't worry."

"But I'm hungry now," He whined hearing his stomach growl "You have any snacks?"

Butters searched his pockets and took out a bag of cheesy poofs "Here," He smiled as Cartman took it from him. He nodded in thanks and they both went to class.

After class, Cartman and Butters and the other three and went downstairs to the lunch hall.

"So how was class," Stan asked everyone.

"They all suck." Kyle replied.

Kenny and Cartman nodded.

"But I did like History class, surprisingly." Kyle said.

"I kinda like my classes," Butters said quietly.

"Really? I hate all my classes." Kenny told them.

Stan shrugged "Yeah, my classes are the best." He said.

Cartman saw Craig and sighed, remembering he was supposed to be meeting up with the raven haired kid "I gotta go talk to Craig, be right back." He said then walked over to the boy.

"Oh okay.." Kyle said watching him go, confused.

Cartman sat down next to Craig and sighed. Craig looked at him with the same expressionless face he always had.

They stared awkwardly at each other for a few minutes until Cartman cleared his throat.

"Um Craig what do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you about um..." He paused "About being gay."

Cartman eyes widened in surprise. "Uhh, okay go ahead." He said.

"Well, uhh, I've been questioning my sexuality..." Craig said "I...I...I think I might be gay too."

Cartman couldn't help it, but smiled slightly. So he and Butters might not be the only gay couple in the school. "Who for?" He asked.

Craig looked down "Well...um..."

"Yes..go on," Cartman beckoned.

"Tweek," Craig said and blushed lightly.

Cartman couldn't help but burst into laughter. Craig glared at him extremely embarrassed.

"Hey it's not funny asshole!" Craig said getting extremely red "I'll...I'll kick your ass!"

Cartman laughed and hugged Craig "I'm sorry man I'm just happy, I mean its hard being the only gay couple in school and just to hear you say that makes me happy."

Craig looked a little shocked but then sighed "But Tweek is straight and well um.."

"Well, umm what?" Cartman asked mocking Craig a little at the tone of his voice.

"I'm not completely gay...I think I like girls too."

"Oh," Cartman said losing his happiness.

"I'm just really confused and I...I didn't know who else to go to." Craig said "What should I do?"

"Umm...are you that Tweek is straight? He could be bi like you or something." Cartman said he didn't want to be the only gay couple in the school.

"Well I'm not sure," Craig admitted "But the truth is I don't know what Tweek is into."

Cartman nodded and understood.

"Craig if you really like Tweek," He said taking a deep breath "Then well you should tell him, I mean I regretted not doing so at first and I don't want the same thing happening to you."

Craig smiled at Cartman and breathed feeling relieved "Thanks Eric."

Cartman nodded and Craig walked back to his table.

Cartman did the same was happy to see his friends laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked sitting down.

"Oh we were just talking about what we were doing after school," Stan explained.

"And what are we going to do?" Cartman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh," Kyle said and glanced at Stan then Kenny.

"Well, Stan, Kyle and I are going to the mall to hang." Kenny told him.

"Oh fun." Cartman said, then sat down next to Butters and pecked him on the lips,not caring that his friends were watching.

Butters blushed lightly and smiled at Cartman.

Kenny laughed nervously "Yeah, so you guys wanna come?"

Butters nodded and Cartman agreed.

"Wait but you guys are a couple," Kyle stated.

"Yeah, you know this," Cartman said confused.

"Well if you guys are coming as a couple then I should ask Bebe to come with us," Kyle said looking around the room for Bebe.

Stan nodded excited "I should invite Wendy too."

Kenny slapped a hand on his face "Oh god.."

Butters giggled at Kenny's reaction "It'll be a triple date!" He said excitedly.

"And then there's Kenny," Cartman smirked.

"Oh come on!" Kenny said annoyed "Why do I have to be the only single guy here?"

Stan shrugged "Dunno," He replied looking around for Wendy when he saw her he smiled and stood up. "Be right back." He announced before leaving and walking over to his girlfriend.

Kyle saw Bebe and walked up to her.

Cartman looked down at his food. He was simply just thinking about everything that had happened that day. He knew it was going to get worse and maybe too hard to deal with.

He sighed at the thought, that the kids in his class would become actual bullies and hurt him, or worse hurt Butters.

He felt his hands clench. He couldn't let them hurt Butters, Butters was everything to him and he needed to protect him.

"Cartman!" Kenny said snapping his fingers in Cartman's face "Earth to Cartman."

Cartman snapped out of it and looked at Kenny, who looked confused.

"Yeah what's up?" Cartman asked as if nothing had happened.

"What was that?" Kenny asked slightly concerned.

"What do you mean?" Cartman asked acting cool.

"I mean, you seemed angry, is everything alright?" Kenny asked him.

"Uhh, yeah everything is fine. You know I'm really hungry."

Cartman said trying to change the subject. He started stuffing his face with food.

Kenny sighed and shrugged it off, he worried about Cartman sometimes. He knew that the fat brunette really loved his boyfriend and he had heard what had happened earlier that day.

"Eric, how much food can you eat?" Stan asked teasingly as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Fuck off I'm hungry," Cartman said happy that he had changed the subject.

"Same old fatass," Kyle said laughing, he was glad that things were back to normal.

Cartman flipped him off and continued eating his lunch.

AFTER SCHOOL

The five boys didn't have any homework so they went straight to the mall. Bebe and Wendy came with them soon after.

"Come on Stan," Wendy said grabbing Stan's arm "Let's go get you some new clothes."

Stan looked a little nervous but followed his girlfriend into

the store.

Bebe smiled and held Kyle's hand to a bookstore across from the one that Stan and Wendy had went to.

"Okay," Cartman said looking at Butters "Where do you want to go?"

Butters shrugged "Ummm...I could use more clothes."

Cartman smiled "Okay! Let's go get you some."

Butters smiled at Cartman and the two walked to a nearby clothing store.

Kenny sighed, he was left alone. "Well, guess I'm alone now...Again." He muttered to himself looking around. He spotted a group of girls from their school and walked over to them. "Hey girls," He said grinning.

Cartman looked around and held Butters's hand. Butters giggled and squeezed it as they walked into the store.

"Oh I like those shirts!" Butters said pointing over to the hello kitty sweaters and tshirts.

Cartman giggled and blushed "Oh okay, I'll buy you a sweater."

Butters squealed and hugged Cartman tightly "Thanks babe!"

Cartman looked confused and shocked by what Butters said but then shook it off and walked over to the sweaters.

Butters tried it on and did a little spin "I love it."

Cartman smiled dreamily 'He's so cute' He thought

Butters turned to face Cartman "What do you think?" He asked his boyfriend.

"I think it's adorable!" Cartman explained.

Butters blushed and hugged Cartman "Thank you!"

Cartman smiled widely, Butters made him feel so happy. He kissed the blonde's cheek "I'll go pay for it now."

Cartman told him and then walked to the cashier.

Once the sweater was paid for , Butters took Cartman over to a stuffed animal store.

"Oh my god look at them," Butters said smiling ear to ear "Aren't they adorable Eric?"

Cartman wasn't really paying attention, he had his eyes on stuffed tabby cats. He thought they were adorable and blushed madly at the thought of Butters owning one.

"Hey Butters!" He called over "Look at these."

Butters ran over to him and smiled "Aw these are so cute!"

"You want one?" Cartman asked picking one up.

"You mean it?" Butters asked hugging it tightly "Oh I love you Eric!"

Cartman smiled and nodded "Of course I mean it love!" He told Butters "I'll be right back." He went to the cashier to pay for it.

Butters looked around the store some more and saw a teddy bear holding a heart that read 'I love you' He picked it up, thinking that Cartman would love it and went to buy it for him.

Cartman looked around for Butters and smiled at the blonde when he noticed that Butters was holding a bag.

"What's in there?" He asked, handing Butters the stuffed animal that he had bought.

"For you," Butters said and took out the teddy bear "For my huggable teddy." He told him.

Cartman blushed madly holding up the bear. He felt as if the anger and worry he had was slowly going away. For all he wanted was to be with Butters and he had gotten what he wanted.

"It's great Butters," He said tearing up "I love it so much."

Butters looked at him sadly "Eric what's wrong?"

Cartman couldn't stop crying and held the bear close to him.

Butters hugged his boyfriend tightly and nuzzled into his chest "Don't cry my teddy."

He lifted the stuffed kitten and put besides Cartman's face

"Don't cry Eric, I'm here, Buttman the kitty!"

Cartman looked at Butters and then at the cat and laughed. "Buttman?" He asked feeling better already.

"Yeah," Butters said "Our ship name. Because I'm BUTTers and your CartMAN, get it?" Butters said

Cartman nodded "Y-Yeah," He sniffed "It's cute."

Butters kissed Cartman's cheek and then pulled away,happy that Cartman wasn't sad any more.

"Hey," He said looking at his watch "We should go to the cafeteria and meet up with everyone." He said

Cartman sighed and nodded "Alright, I do like food."

Butters giggled "I know you do, my teddy bear!"

Cartman and Butters walked back to the cafeteria and sat down to eat with the rest.

"Aw Butters," Bebe said "You look so cute in that sweater,"

Butters blushed and smiled "Thanks, Eric gave it to me."

Bebe giggled "You are so cute."

Cartman gave her a look 'Is she trying to steal away my Butters?" He thought but quickly shrugged it off.

"Stan and I got matching sweaters," Wendy said showing them off.

Stan smiled at her "You look even better in it though," He said shyly.

"Aw Thanks Stan," Wendy said kissing his cheek. Stan felt so happy, he threw up all over where Kenny was sitting.

"Oh god damn it!" Kenny swore "This is fucking sucks!"

"Oh come on Kenny it's not that bad," Wendy said taking a sip of soda.

"Yes it is!" Kenny whined "I hate being single!"

Butters put an arm around Kenny "Aw c'mon Ken, be happy!"

Kenny rolled his eyes but smiled so that Butters would get off him. Butters did so and then hugged Cartman's arm. The brunette kissed Butters's forehead and held him close. He closed his eyes and tried to get into the moment.

He simply loved it, being calm with his friends, with Butters. Everything about this moment made him feel happy, something he hadn't felt in so long.

"They are sooo cute!" Bebe said taking a picture of them "My otp!"

Kyle rolled his eyes, smiling " Bebe,what about us?" He asked her.

"Well, you and I are one thing...But can't I have an OTP?"

She asked and snapped a couple more pictures of cartters cuddling.

Kyle shrugged "I guess." He muttered, he wondered why she was so obsessed with the gay couple, it made him a little jealous.

Bebe smiled and put her phone away, then kissed Kyle's cheek.

Kenny groaned "Can you guys all with the couple's crap?" He asked

Everybody either grinned or shook their heads, then each couple started kissing.

Kenny groaned louder "You guys," He whined.

After the mall, everyone decided to walk home. The girls said goodbye and walked home together.

Then it was Stan and Kyle who walked to their homes, that were next to each other.

Kenny decided to take the long way home, just to make sure Butters and Cartman were okay. Once he knew they were, he walked home.

Cartman and Butters stopped in front of Cartman's house, just smiling at eachother in the moonlight.

"I love ya Eric," Butters said

Cartman grinned "Ya really mean it?"

Butters nodded vigorously and the two kissed for a few minutes, until Butters pulled away.

"I need to go home," He said slightly scared "Sorry Eric but I can't be late...my dad..."

Cartman shushed him and watched him go. He sighed happily and walked inside, not realizing the girl watching him, in the shadows.


	8. Chapter 8: Outcasts

First period had just ended and Cartman was looking around the halls. He hadn't seen Butters, since the say before and he was really worried for him. He saw Kenny and walked up to him.

"Hey, Kenny have you seen Butters today? I can't find him anywhere!" Cartman looked around, worried.

"Umm, did you check the boy's bathroom? I think I saw him go in there." Kenny replied, not really paying attention because he was eyeing a group of girls.

"Thanks!" Cartman said then ran off to the bathroom.

"Butters?" He asked, softly as he entered "Are you in here!"

"Oh hey E-Eric?" Butters said from inside one of the stalls.

"Are you okay?" Cartman asked walking to the door "You sound scared."

Butters shook his head, even though Cartman couldn't see him. He took a deep breath and touched his eye, which was stinging badly.

"In fine Eric," He winced "I just um really needed to use the bathroom."

"You've been using the bathroom for an hour," Cartman pointed out "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Butters said raising his voice.

"Tell me Butters," Cartman said worried.

"It's nothing! Please go away Eric!" Butters yelled.

Cartman couldn't take it, he kicked the stall door open then gasped at the sight of Butters swollen eye. He ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Who did this to you?" He asked angrily

"E-Eric," Butters said "I - I'm fine, really."

Cartman shook his head "Tell me who would hurt my Butters."

Butters sighed. He couldn't tell Cartman the truth, that when he got home yesterday, his father punished him, by beating him.

"I -I can't," He said quietly and felt a few tears in his good eye.

Cartman looked at Butters "Tell me." He said sternly "So I can beat the crap out of their sorry ass."

Butters shook his head.

"Please," Cartman pleaded "I want to know."

Butters kept shaking his head, though Cartman kept asking and Butters sighed. He wrapped his arms around Cartman's neck and kissed him, in attempt to shut him up.

Butters looked at Cartman sternly "I'm fine." He said leaving the bathroom.

Cartman grabbed Butters's hand "No your not, please tell me who did this to you." He pleaded

"I...I...I'm fine Eric, I fell down the stairs this morning," Butters lied.

Cartman sighed and nodded. He knew Butters was lying, but he looked like he would start crying if he told him, and Cartman didn't want to see his boyfriend cry.

"Okay," He said "Stupid stairs, I think that everyone should really have an elevator in their house," He told Butters, in attempt to make the blonde feel better.

Butters smiled and nodded in agreement.

Cartman had the whole scenario in his head, the entire day.

"Who could've hurt Butters?" He kept thinking over and over again.

He kept eating him up inside and he desperately wanted to know, was it someone really bad? was it someone who could hurt Butters even more if he told anyone?

"Dude!" Stan said slapping his arm "Dude your leaning on my desk!"

"What?" Cartman said shaking his head "Oh sorry." He apologized, snapping out of his trance.

"Dude, are you okay? You seem a bit off," Stan told him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He lied.

"No you're not, you're obviously lying, fatass. Is it about being the only gay couple in school?" Stan asked.

"Um...yeah," Cartman said, technically not lying. Being the only gay couple was bothering him, but Butters's swollen eye was bothering him more.

"Dude, it's okay you'll be fine." He assured him.

Cartman nodded but didn't look at him. He rested his elbow on the desk and leaned his cheek on his hand.

'I'll find out,' He thought 'Eventually'

After class Cartman went to his locker and accidentally tripped on his way there. He heard laughing all around him and looked up to see a crowd around him.

"Hey fatass faggot," Token said smiling at him "How's your Cock loving day been?"

Cartman rolled his eyes and stood up. He flipped Token off, which just made him and the other boys laugh harder.

"Ooh, look, Cock lover thinks he's better than us." One kid with brown hair and crazy amount of freckles said.

"Shut up and leave me alone dumbassess." Cartman growled.

"Something wrong?" Token asked with obvious fake concern. "Did you not get your daily sucking this morning?" He asked, then bursted into laughter.

Cartman tried to hold back his tears. "I said shut up!" He yelled then slapped Token across the face.

Token's eyes widened in surprise and he put his hand up to his cheek. The other boys glances then started to chant "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Token couldn't step down from the fight and let a kid like Cartman to win so he tackled the brunette to the ground.

Soon enough everyone joined Token and started to beat the crap out of Cartman.

Though after a few minutes, Mr. Millah and Kenny, Stan and Kyle, caught the scene.

All the boys froze then slowly moved away to reveal a bloody and bruised Cartman.

"All of you, principal's office," Mr. Millah said and looked at the kids who beaten up Cartman "Now!"

The kids scrambled away to principles office.

Kyle, Kenny and Stan rushed over to Cartman's side.

"Cartman!" Kenny said hugging his best friend "Oh god man."

Kyle and Stan sat near Kenny and Cartman. Cartman didn't make a sound and just stared blankly at them.

"Dude can you hear me?" Kenny said tearing up slightly "Eric respond!"

Cartman nodded and looked at Kenny, with a weak smile.

"Thanks Kinny..." He said blood flowing down his head "You helped me just in time."

"Eric..." Kenny cried holding him close "I should've protected you from them."

"I'm o-okay,." Cartman tried to reassure him, although he felt light headed and saw black dots everywhere.

Kenny shook his head "No its not, they would have fucking killed you!" He practically yelled.

"I see...dots..." Cartman said then passed out.

"Oh, god." Kyle muttered.

"Shit," Stan said.

"Come on, let's take him to the nurse." Mr. Millah said and then heated Cartman gently over his shoulder. Then walked to the nurse's office with three boys trailing behind.

Cartman was put on the bed of the nurse's office. Kenny stood close to him extremely scared.

The fat brunette was a brother to him and it made him so scared to see him in this state.

"Eric..." He started to cry "Eric I'm sorry..."

Kyle put an arm around Kenny "It's not your fault Kenny."

Kenny ignored him and continued to cry.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault." Kyle tried again.

Kenny looked at Kyle, teary eyed "Yes it is I could've taken the blows instead of him."

Kyle shook his head "No, he would've felt guilty of you did that."

Kenny sighed 'But...I still could've helped." He cried harder. Kyle hugged him.

Kenny hugged him back, crying into his shoulder.

Stan left the room, to get Butters.

Kenny just cried, he felt as if he failed at protecting Cartman.

"He could've died and I couldn't be able to save him," He cried "He's like my brother, I love him."

Butters ran into the nurse's office, right when he heard what happened to Cartman. He stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes before turning angrily at the three of him.

"What happened?" He growled

Stan and Kyle shared a glance, while Kenny continued to cry. Stan and Kyle explained everything to Butters and Butters's eyes widened as listened intently to what they were telling him.

"Oh my god!" Butters explained and put a hand over his mouth. He looked at Cartman and hugged him gently.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered, feeling tears roll down his cheeks "I'm so sorry I wasn't there teddy bear."

"Teddy bear?" Kyle asked turning to Stan who simply just

Butters held him tightly and cried into his chest.

Kenny was in the corner crying very hard. He had told Butters he'd watch after Cartman but he failed and it hurt so bad.

"B...Butters?" Cartman said opening his eyes slightly "You okay?"

Butters looked at Cartman and smiled sadly "Yes, I'm alright are you okay?" He said, concerned.

Cartman coughed a little "Now I am," He told Butters, then grunted "C-can you get off me?"

Butters nodded, vigorously and got off.

Cartman sat up slightly and smiled at Butters, before frowning at Kenny.

"Kinny what's wrong?" He asked a little worried.

Kenny wiped his eyes and walked over and hugged Cartman, slightly.

"I - I'm sorry..." He mumbled. Cartman looked a little surprised but hugged him back kindly.

"Don't be," He said laughing nervously "You didn't do anything."

"I didn't protect you Eric..." He said pulling away and looking at his friend "I'm supposed to do that...you're my best..fr..."

Cartman weakly placed a reassuring hand on Kenny's shoulder "You're mine too Kinny..."

Kenny smiled slightly and brushed back his bangs. They stood silently for a minute before Stan laughed nervously.

"Guys no need to be so dramatic," He said and Kenny smiled and hugged Cartman quickly before walking back to Stan and Kyle.

Butters still looked concerned as Cartman went back to lie down. He walked over to his boyfriend and kissed him softly.

The nurse came in and smiled at everyone. "Eric needs to rest some more." She told them "And you have all class soon."

Butters pulled away from the kiss and sighed. He nodded at the nurse and then gave Cartman a quick hug before leaving with Kenny, Kyle and Stan.

"I hope he gets better soon. I can't believe those kids did that!" Butters mumbled.

"Yeah," Kyle said nodding "I mean Cartman sometimes deserves a beating but not for doing absolutely nothing."

Butters looked a little angry at what Kyle had said but knew what the redhead meant.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Stan agreed "I mean people were giving Kenny and I crap just for just hanging out with you guys."

Kenny remained silent.

"Realky?" Kyle asked "Damn that sucks."

Butters clenched his fists, everything that had happened that day was just too much.

"Well I'm fucking sorry that being friends with us is annoying!" He yelled tearing up.

"What? No, uhh...We didn't mean it that way Butters." Stan said a little nervously.

"Well, then what did you mean? It sounds like you guys blame me and Eric for something we haven't done to you!'" Butters said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Kyle shook his head "We know that it's not your fault,Butters, just calm down."

Butters shook his head.

"Buddy, just calm down, we don't blame you and Eric for anything, it's those fucking assholes not you." Kenny tried to reassure him. He put a hand on Butters's shoulder, but the blonde quickly shook it off, and took a step back from everyone.

"You're just like everyone else!" He said "Freaking out "You hate us too!"

Kenny shook his head "Butters no, we love you guys!"

"But Kyle just said that Eric deserves a beating!" Butters cried 'What did my boyfriend do!"

Kyle raised his hands in defense "No I mean cause he just an asshole before and stuff..."

Butters looked ever more hurt "You don't know anything you stupid Jew!"

Kyle looked a little shocked but shook it off, since he knew Butters was upset. Kenny hugged Butters tightly, the little blonde tried to get out of his grasp but eventually gave up and cried.

Kenny stroked Butters's hair, soothing him. "I'm sorry you thought we meant it that way." He said

"Yeah," Stan said "We would never lose our friendship with you guys, just because of some assholes." He told Butters and then went to join the hug.

Kyle nodded "Yeah, I mean you're a good friend Butters."

Butters sniffled then looked up at Kyle "And w-what about m-my Eric?" Butters he asked the redhead.

"Oh well, uhh.." Kyle started

Stan glared at Kyle.

Kyle sighed, him and Cartman never really had a good relationship. They kind of hated each other.

"Cartman is well.." Kyle started "Well he's important to me."

Butters smiled slightly and nuzzled into Kenny.

"Thank you..I am just so scared."

Stan rubbed his back "I know dude, we are too, for everyone and everything."

Kyle nodded and looked at his watch "We should be getting to class."

Stan nodded and led everyone there.

The four boys quietly sat down at the back of the class.

Butters kept on worrying about Cartman throughout class and kept glancing at the clock, waiting for class to be over.

Kyle and Stan tried to listen and pay attention to the teachers long and beyond boring lecture about racism.

Kenny just stared at a girl next to him, grinning slightly.

Once the bell finally rang, Wendy and Bebe went to their boyfriends.

"Hey, guys, how's Cartman doing?" Wendy asked them.

"Oh, he's...healing." Stan said and then glanced Butters.

"How's Butters doing?" Bebe asked

Kyle sighed "Well he's worried and frantic."

Bebe looked sadly at Butters "Poor baby, well don't worry, we'll stick by him."

Wendy smiled and nodded "The more friends the better.'

Kyle smiled and hugged Bebe.

Butters was freaking out and had to find out how Cartman was. While everyone was in class he walked to the nurse's office. Cartman was laying on the bed and smiled as he saw Butters walked in.

"Butters!" He said "How are you?"

Butters ran over to him and hugged him tightly "I love you."

Cartman hugged him back, weakly "I love you too Butters," He told him.

Butters smiled widely and hugged Cartman tighter.

Cartman grunted "Not to tight, Butters."

"Oh," Butters said and let go "Sorry, but...your just so my cuddly teddy bear!"

Cartman smirked slightly, feeling a bit better "You can still hug me, just not so tightly."

Butters nodded and hugged him lightly. Then kissed his cheek "I'm so glad your feeling better!" He exclaimed.

Cartman nodded. He was still hurting but a lot less than before.

"Butters..." Cartman began "I'm really scared."

Butters let go and looked into his eyes "So am I, but who cares it will be alright."

"No Butters you don't understand," Cartman said "They almost killed me, what is you did the same to you?"

Butters bit his lip at thought then shook his head "No Eric, don't worry about that."

Cartman looked a little annoyed "No Butters I can't let anyone hurt you, what kind of boyfriend would I be?"

Butters silenced him with a quick kiss to the lips "No Eric I don't want to talk about this."

"But...But I do! I can't let them hurt you!" Cartman blurted out.

Butters sighed "Just please..let's not think about that now please?" He looked into his eyes.

Cartman shook his head "I can't Butters, I just can't. We need to do something about this. We have to."

"I know," Butters mumbled "But you need to rest first, then maybe we'll discuss it ."

Cartman sighed and then nodded "Fine," He said but he knew that he was going to do something. Even if he was hurt badly.

Butters smiled and sat down next to him. He placed his hand on his boyfriend's and simply tried to calm him.

Cartman squeezed Butters's hand gently and sighed. He felt so useless and afraid, Butters was going to get hurt and it would be his fault and his fault alone.

Butters eventually had to leave again, since he was a way from class for too long. He went to his second math class and sat next to Bebe.

The blonde girl smiled at him and then turned to the person who had just tapped her.

"Bebe, didn't you hear?" She asked smiling slightly

"What?" Bebe whispered

"The girls are kicking you out!" She hissed

"Wait why?" Bebe asked confused

"Well isn't it obvious," She started but then told Bebe aged say after class.

After class the girl stopped Bebe in the hall.

"Okay why was I kicked out?" She asked

"Bebe you are friends with the most unpopular kids at school," The girl explained "We can't have you ruining the girls."

Bebe looked shocked and felt hurt, but sighed.

"Fine! I like those guys better anyways!" She said storming off. The girl was quite surprised but shrugged it off.

Kyle had seen Bebe storm off in tears and ran after her.

"Bebe! Wait up!" Kyle said finally caught up to her. She looked away from him, not wanting him to see her cry.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, concerned.

"They...they kicked me out..." She told him, looking down.

"Who kicked you out of what?" Kyle asked confused.

"The girls...They kicked me out of..." She hugged him

tightly and cried into his shoulder.

Kyle sighed and stroked her hair "Why would they do that?"

"B-because ...I-I...hang out with the unpopular kids." She sobbed.

Kyle was surprised. What kind of bitchs would do such a thing?

"Well if they kicked you out, they didn't deserve you."

"Thanks Kyle," She giggled "I'm happy to be with you guys anyway."

Kyle smiled into her eyes "I'm happy you are with us."

Bebe blushed and leaned in to kiss her boyfriend. Kyle kissed back and hugged her close.

"Ehem!" Butters said clearing his throat.

Kyle pulled away slowly "Oh hey Butters, sorry about that." He apologized.

Bebe wiped away her remaining tears with the back of her hand "Hey Butters."

Butters looked at the two "Hey...wait, what happened Bebe?" He asked

"Nothing, I'll tell you ya later." She said, then glanced at her watch "Oh I need to get to class. See ya guys!" She told them.

She pecked Kyle on the cheek and then ran off, feeling better.

"It was those bullies again wasn't it?" Butters asked.

Kyle didn't say anything but eventually sighed "It's the whole school Butters,, everyone is against us."

Butters sighed and was silent for a while. He then clenched his fists in fury.

"I'm tired of people hurting and hating on my friends " He yelled "I'm sick of it!"

Kyle was shocked by Butters's sudden anger but tried to calm him down "It's okay Butters..."

"No its not!" He said storming away "I'm going to make them pay for this!"

Kyle watched him leave and sighed. He slowly walked to class.

Butters walked away, angry "How could people be so mean to my friends? It's not like they chose to be different.' He thought to himself .

He punched a locker, angrily and then quickly regretted it. 'Oh hamburgers!" He yelled in frustration as he felt a wave of pain wash over his fist.

He blew on his hand for a little then sighed and slumped down to the floor, his back against the lockers. First it had been his boyfriend, now it was his friends, who was going to get hurt because of him next? He just couldn't take it. At that moment, Butters made a deal to himself that he would try to stand up for his friends.

After school Cartman was a complete nervous wreck. He hadn't seen Butters all day and couldn't find him either. He had asked every person he knew where he was but nobody knew.

"Butters! Babe? where are you!" He said frantically running down the halls.

"Ow!" He heard someone yell as he banged into them. Kyle had banged into the walls by colliding into Cartman.

"Fatass watch where you are going.." He began before Cartman grabbed him by the collar.

"Where the Hell is Butters!" He snarled "Tell me where he is, you fucking Jew!"

Kyle's eyes widened in surprise "Whoa, Cartman chill out."

Cartman banged Kyle against the lockers "Tell me where my Butters is!"

"I don't know!" Kyle said

Cartman didn't believe him. He banged him against the lockers again, causing them to rattle "Tell me where he is you fucking no good J-O-O!"

Kyle looked annoyed "It's pronounced J-e-w idiot, and I told you I fucking don't know! Now let me go!"

Cartman finally let Kyle go. Kyle fell to the floor but quickly gathered his wits and stood up. "Dude, calm down, what's wrong?" He asked Cartman

"No time," Cartman shouted "I haven't seen Butters and I'm worried! Where the hell is he?"

"I told you I don't know!" Kyle said getting annoyed

"Have you seen him lately?" Cartman asked becoming desperate "Like at all?"

Kyle thought for a moment and nodded "I did after math, he was pretty pissed."

Cartman changed his expression from anger to concern "Why was he pissed and what did he say?"

Kyle shrugged "Something about not letting people take advantage of his friends ands..."

"Oh Fuck!" Cartman swore "No if they touched him oh my god."

Kyle was confused "What? What do you mean?"

"Butters tried to fight back," Cartman said tearing up "Oh my god he could be anywhere...BUTTERS!"

Cartman ran away from Kyle all the way where he knew bullies kept their victims, the janitor's closet.

"Cartman come back!" Kyle yelled

Cartman ran to the janitor's closet and tried to open the door.

"Damn it!" He swore and then kicked the door.

Kyle quickly came and went over to the door. He turned the knob and then pulled the door open. "You have to pull the door open fatass!" He said "Why do y-" He cut off, Cartman ran into the janitor's closet just when Token and Jason saw and walked over to Kyle.

"Butters?" Cartman said and looked around the closest.

Cartman spotted his boyfriend on the ground and his eyes widened. Butters was tied up shirtless. All over him were bruises and scars and his eyes were swollen. Cartman ran over and hugged him. Butters was barely conscious and breathing heavily.

"Butters..." Cartman said tearing up and holding him closer "I'm so sorry...I..." He stopped when he felt brash cuts in the blonde's back.

He felt out the word "fag" which was cut deeply in his skin.

Token and Jason went over to Cartman both had mischievous smirks on their faces. Kyle entered the janitor's closet after them and his eyes widened at the sight of Butters as well.

"Holy shit...You fucking bastards!" Kyle yelled at the two, while Cartman cradled Butters in his arms.

"What" Token asked acting innocent "We didn't do anything."

Jason nodded "Why on earth would we do such a awful, awful thing?" He asked. Then the two boys burst out into laughing.

Cartman gently lay Butters down and then walked up to Token and Jason, and punched them in the faces at the same time. Kyle couldn't just stand there, but he couldn't leave Cartman, knowing that Token and Jason would only try to beat him up again.

Token was the first to recover from the blow. "Well I guess fatass faggot wants another fight," He said to Jason.

"Guess so," Jason replied.

"How could you do that to Butters?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" He yelled then went in to attack them again. Soon Cartman, Kyle, Jason and Token were all fighting and screaming.

"Stop!" Cartman felt someone grab his sweater lightly. He turned around pulling on his boyfriend's sweater crying and looking as if he was going to collapse.

"Eric please don't get hurt..." He cried looking desperate " I love you...don't get hurt..."

Cartman stopped fighting and looked at Butters with wide eyes. He fell to the ground besides Butters and looked at him.

"Get the fuck out here!" Kyle yelled shoving Token and Jason out of the room. He walked back over to the couple and watched them teary eyed.

"I'm sorry Butters. .." Cartman said his voice cracking.

"Don't hurt...don't get hurt..Eric..." Butters repeated sobbing "Please don't get hurt.."

Cartman hugged him close "I'm sorry..." He cried.

"I'll go get the nurse." Kyle told them and left.

"Don't be," Butters said "M-my fault."

Cartman shook his head "No its mine. I'm so sorry."

"Our fault." Butters said weakly "We both are to blame."

Cartman looked at his beaten up boyfriend slightly confused "huh? But you got hurt and I could've helped but didn't!"

"Y-you got hurt too." Butters pointed out "Our fault...E-even."

It pained Butters to say those words but at the same time, it kind of helped.

Cartman smiled slightly and planted a soft kiss on Butters's lips.


	9. Chapter 9: Missing Part

Eric Cartman stared blankly at the snow covered ground, his thoughts were all over the place. Kenny McCormick, was sitting on a swing next to him, slightly worried over his friend's silence. He kept glancing over from Cartman to the playground over to Cartman once more. Kenny sighed and finally went over to him.

"Are you worried about Butters?" He asked going right to it.

Cartman nodded slowly and kept his gaze into the snow "He's been sick a lot lately."

"It's strange," Kenny said "I never knew he was a sickly kid."

"Yeah," Cartman said and sighed, looking blankly at the pure white snow ahead of him.

"Do...Do you think that there might be something else that's wrong?" Kenny suggested as the idea popped into his head.

"Like what?" Cartman asked turning to his best friend. He looked slightly worried.

Kenny shrugged "I dunno maybe he's just under a lot of stress lately or maybe he could have family visiting?"

Cartman shook his head "No Butters would've told me that he is under a lot of stress and everyone would know if someone was visiting, since it's such a small town."

Kenny sighed, knowing that Cartman was probably correct "I guess." He said with a sigh.

"Maybe he really is sickly," Cartman said though not really to anyone in particular "I mean he is small and stuff."

Kenny didn't seem convinced but nodded anyway. He thought Cartman was a bit different, well not because of his sexuality but how he was acting. Cartman usually was in good spirits and confident of himself. Though Kenny saw his best friend, sort of dying inside.

"Are you okay bud?" He asked worry clearly there.

Cartman sighed "I don't know," He admitted honestly "I mean, Butters means the world to me and I don't know how much longer I can bare this."

"Oh," Kenny said "Yeah, I know what you mean." He told him "I hope that whatever..." He trailed off, having a horrible idea. A slightly scared expression on his face.

"What is it?" Cartman asked, with no expression.

"Never mind." Kenny said quickly "Hey, maybe we should go visit him?"

Cartman shrugged "I tried, he doesn't wanna see anyone." He sighed.

"Oh, come on, I'm sure he wants to see you!" Kenny told him.

"No Kenny...I..." Cartman stopped talking when he saw Token and his lackies up to them.

"Hey it's fatass faggot, where's you boyfriend bitch?" Token asked smirking.

Cartman rolled his eyes and ignored them. Kenny glared at Token, he hated him for being such a jerk to Cartman and Butters.

"Haven't you done enough jackass?" He snarled walking up to Token "Wasn't carving faggot into Butters enough?"

Token laughed, loudly "The world doesn't need faggots!" He exclaimed "They are as good as dirt!"

Cartman clenched his fists and tried to ignore Token and his lackies.

"Shut up dumbass!" Kenny remarked "You're a fucking idiot! What if roles were reversed and gay was the norm and straight wasn't?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"But life isn't like that dirty Kenny. No wonder why you talk gibberish anyways, you can't afford anything!"Token said.

Despite not making that not making any sense, his lackies laughed anyways.

Kenny rolled his eyes and flipped token off.

Cartman couldn't handle the anger that boiling itself in him. "Why don't you just go and fuck yourself! No one needs you anyways!"

"I'm going to finish you off!" Token threatened and walked over to Cartman. Cartman felt himself actually shiver, he was afraid of Token and was so embarrassed to admit it.

"Don't hurt him," Kenny snarled and grabbed Tokens arm.

"Get off me you poor piece of shit!" Token yelled and hit Kenny in the gut.

Kenny doubled over in pain.

Everyone laughed. Except Cartman.

Token went over to Cartman and started punching him.

Kenny got up and then tackled Token to the ground, where the two fought.

Kenny punched Token in the face until he heard something crack under his knuckles and saw blood rushing out of Token's nose.

Token glared at Kenny and then kicked the boy in the head.

Kenny yelled in anger and threw Token deep into the snow. Token sat up slowly feeling dizzy. He flipped him off and stood up, he led his lackeys away, defeated.

"Ha! You better walk away!" Kenny laughed "Fucking cowards!"

Cartman sighed and stood up, he felt tears stain his cheeks. Everything was too hard and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Kenny.." He sobbed.

Kenny's eyes widened and he quickly ran to his friends side. "You okay buddy?"

Cartman couldn't hide it anymore. He sobbed and shook his head. Kenny hugged the brunette and Cartman hugged him back, crying.

"It's okay Eric, everything will be okay. Don't let those bastards get to you, you're much stronger than them." Kenny said, soothingly.

"I-I just...I'm scared." Cartman finally admitted.

"I know." Kenny said. "But I'll protect you."

"No." Cartman said. "I - I can't let you get hurt again just because of me."

"It's no big deal though." Kenny assured him. "I can't die, remember?"

"Yeah I guess so." Cartman said though still seemed sad.

"Aw c'mon." Kenny said giving him a small smile. "Be happy, Butters wouldn't want to see ya sad."

"Yeah, true that." Cartman said and sighed.

"Let's go see him, I think it would be good for you." Kenny said, already leading the way.

Cartman wasn't sure what he felt just then. He felt a mixture of feelings. He was relieved that he was going to see his boyfriend. Angry at Token and his gang. But most importantly, happy that he had such a good friend as Kenny. He followed the blonde haired boy all the way to the Stotch residence.

Cartman stared at the door for a few minutes, not doing a thing.

Kenny looked at him and sighed. "Should I knock?"

Cartman nodded and Kenny knocked softly onto the door. They had no response for a little and Kenny decided to knock on the door again.

Finally the door was opened and Butters answered.  
Cartman gasped at the sight of Butters. The poor boys right eye was practically swollen shut and he had bruises and cuts all throughout his body.

Cartman hugged Butters gently. "Baby, what happened?" He asked concerned the maybe the boys at school did this to him.

"Whoever did this, I'm gonna kick their ass!"

Butters sighed and grimaced. He wasn't expecting Cartman and Kenny to be by knocking on the door and hadn't really put much thought into it to care if someone else saw him all hurt.

But he didn't want to his boyfriend to see him look so fragile.

"Butters you okay?" Kenny asked, extremely concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He lied.

"Who did this to you Butters?" Cartman asked, pulling away from the hug and staring into his the blonde's beautiful eyes.

Butters quickly looked away. "Uhh...I fell down the stairs." He lied terribly.

"Stop lying to me!" Cartman said his eyes full of hurt. "Why don't you fucking trust me!"

Butters started to shake, he heard his father coming downstairs and he was supposed to be grounded.

"Eric can we talk later." He said quietly trying to leave the gear out of his voice.

"No!" Cartman retorted "Tell me everything now!"

Kenny tilted his head, to see some of the inside. He saw a glimpse of Mr. Stotch and he looked pissed.

"Butters!" He scorned "Come over here now!"

Kenny pulled at Cartman's sleeve "Eric...not now, we should probably go..."

"No...I.." Cartman started but then looked back at Butters "Baby.."

"Don't call me that.." He said coldly "Not here."

Cartman looked taken aback. "But..." He trailed off.

"Guys, I really have to go." Butters told them and with that , he slammed the door in their faces.

"Well." Kenny started "That was rather odd."

Cartman looked heartbroken. "It was like he didn't want me." He sniffed.

"Oh, buddy. I'm sure he didn't mean it." Kenny reassured the brunette and put a soothing hand on the husky boy's shoulder.

Cartman shook him off. "He seemed like he meant it."

Kenny shook his head. "I think that something is up in that household, and I don't think Butters is safe."

"But that's his house." Cartman pointed out. "It's his home Kenny, of course he's fucking safe in there!"

"But he's all beaten up!" Kenny stated "Plus his dad is scary and it's obvious, Butters is scared shitless!"

Cartman shook his head in disbelief "No! No I don't believe you!"

"Eric!" He scorned "How could you not!? It's obvious his father is..."

"Don't say it!"

"Abusive." Kenny finished. Cartman just stood there, in silence and disbelief.

Kenny sighed. "Let's sneak into the house and find out..."

"Yes!" Cartman said without truly thinking "Then we'll see that you're wrong."

The two walked away from the front door and carefully broke into the back, making sure they weren't heard.  
They quietly snuck around the house. Mrs. Stotch was making some coffee and quietly humming to herself. The boys made their way upstairs and then they heard screaming and pleading.

Cartman gulped.

"See, you can even hear them!" Kenny whispered, harshly.

"It's probably just the TV." Cartman whispered back, shaking slightly.

They continued to Butters room, where they heard Butters crying. Kenny slowly opened the door a crack, and that's when they saw it.

"Dad please I'm not...I..." Butters was standing in the corner of the room, holding onto his own hands tightly.

"Leopold." Mr. Stotch said sternly "Boys and Boys don't belong together, it's boys and girls."

"Y-yes sir I know that." Butters said trying to stop his tears "I-I know this!"

Mr. Stotch gave him a cold glare before walking a little closer. "Then why, my son, attracted to boys!?"

Cartman covered his mouth. Did he know the truth? Was it somehow revealed to Stephen Stotch that Butters and were a thing? He felt himself hyperventilating silently, knowing that if that was the case, all this was his fault.

"I'm not!" Butters said trying to defend himself but was slapped hard in the face.

"Bullshit!" Stotch yelled. "You have men's underwear catalogs under your bed! How the fuck did you become a faggot!"

Butters was too afraid to answer, which earned him another punch.

"Tell me boy!" Mr Stotch yelled at his own son.

"I...I don't know dad please!" He sobbed. "Please stop this!"

"Tell me the fucking truth!" Mr. Stotch said, just before he kicked Butters side.

"I found them in my locker at school!" Butters lied, hoping his father would stop hurting him.

"We have to do something." Kenny whispered to Cartman.

Cartman was frozen from shock. He couldn't believe his eyes, he refused to. Yet, the scene was playing out, and he was witnessing it.

"Eric!" Kenny whispered angrily. "Snap out of it!"  
Cartman just continued to watch the scene. He knew he should've done something but fear over him.

"You lying piece of shit!" Mr. Stotch yelled and threw the thirteen year old onto the ground "How could you be so damn disobedient!"

Butters started crying, hard. "I - I-I...I'm so sorry dad! It won't happen again! I promise!" He sniffed.

"Damn right it shouldn't!" Mr. Stotch yelled and kicked Butters yet again, in the ribs.

Butters felt immense pain. His father had beaten him before, but not like this. Not as bad as this. He wanted to curl up and die, just so that he wouldn't be able to feel all this pain. He yelped for help, but of course, no one came. Not even his coward of a mother would stand up for him.

Kenny nudged Cartman. "Eric, come on dude! Snap out of it!" He whispered annoyed. But Cartman just stood there, completely still.

"Eric!" Butters yelled desperately, he knew Cartman wasn't there, but he was the one he loved the most and trusted more than anyone. "Eric! Please help me!"

Cartman's eyes widened even more. He felt a sensation of immense hurt run through his veins. Butters was calling out for him but he just stood there. He wanted to help but he just couldn't. He was too selfish to even lift a finger.

"Shut the fuck up!" Stotch yelled kicking Butters hard in the gut, causing him to cough up blood.

That's when Cartman finally snapped out of it. He felt hot tears roll down his cheeks. "What do we do?" He asked Kenny. He still felt hurt, and anger. But also lonely and helpless.

Kenny looked around. "We need to get in there and...No, oh! How about I'll distract Mr. Stotch while you help Butters out of the house and bring him to your house."

Cartman nodded. "Alright, let's just get this over with." He sighed.

Kenny nodded and took out a small pebble. He grinned and threw it at a lamp, causing it to shatter.

Mr. Stotch stopped and looked around "What the hell..."

"Go!" Kenny whispered to Cartman and basically ran for it.

Cartman nodded and soon as Stotch was far away from Butters, he ran over to him.

"Butters!" He whispered frantically "Please answer me!"

Butters looked up at Cartman and a weak smile played at his features. "E-Eric?" He stuttered.

Cartman nodded. "Yeah, it's me Butters. I'm here to get you outta here, come on do you think that you can walk?"

Butters tried to stand up, but just kept falling. Cartman sighed then lifted the small blind or into his arm. He rushed out of the house, as fast as he could, and keeping Butters close to him. He ran all the way to his house and didn't stop until he ran upstairs to his room and placed Butters on his bed.

"What do you need?" Cartman asked Butters, worried. "How do you feel?"

"C-can I have some water?" Butters asked trying to smile.

Cartman nodded vigorously and stood up. He walked downstairs and rushed into the kitchen.

"Damn that was.." Kenny said walking inside the house, panting "I almost didn't make it out."

Cartman just stood in the kitchen shivering. He held a small mug that was supposed to be Butters's water, he just stood there frozen.

"Eric, are you alright?" Kenny asked as he walked into the kitchen and spotted the brunette. "You don't look so good, you seem pale."

Cartman shook his head, snapping out of it. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It's just...That..." He trailed off.

Kenny walked over to Cartman and unexpectedly hugged him. "I know, that was just awful."

Cartman just nodded.

"Let's make a deal unless it's really important, we won't talk about it, does that sound good?"

Cartman gave Kenny a stiff nod and smiled feeling slightly relieved in a way.

"Now let's go help Butters alright" Kenny said and walked with Cartman upstairs.

Cartman walked in first, with the water in his hands. Kenny walked over to Butters and wrapped him in the blanket. He smiled as he made the damaged boy feel comfortable.

Butters had fallen asleep as soon as he drank the water, leaving the two boys to just stand there.

"I just watched him Ken." Cartman said sadly. "Just watched him get hurt even when he was calling out for me."  
Kenny looked at him. "You were scared, so was I, nothing to be ashamed of."

Cartman shook his head. "No he's my boyfriend and I just stand there! The whole thing was my fault!"

Kenny looked confused. "Now how the fuck is Butters's dad being a complete asshole homophobic your fault?"

"Because I made him realize this disgusting thing." Cartman retorted "If it wasn't for me, Butters would still be with Heidi and he would be normal!"

"That's just..." Kenny started. "Really dumb..."

"No it isn't!" Cartman said. "It makes complete sense! I'm such an idiot!"

"No you're not Eric. A lot of people would be just frozen like that." Kenny pointed out.

"No they wouldn't!" Cartman said angrily "I shouldn't have. I'm not like a lot of people Kenny! I'm just a sad excuse for a human being!" He exclaimed and fell to his knees. "This is all my fault." He sobbed into his hands. "All mine."

Kenny sighed and then hugged Cartman yet again. "Look, Eric. You are different than most people, but you're still a good person. So what if other people don't think so? They just never gave the time of day to actually know you and realize how awesome of a dude you are."

A small smile played at Cartman's lips as he heard those words.

"You really think so Ken?"

"Think so?" Kenny said "I fucking know so!"

Cartman now cried tears of joy and happiness as he hugged his best friend. "Thank you Kenny, you're the best."

Kenny chuckled "Yeah I know I am."

Cartman hugged him tightly and relaxed just a little. Kenny decided to stay at Cartman's for the night, just to keep an eye on him. Even though Cartman claimed to be all fine Kenny knew his best friend was still on the edge.

"Trust me Ken." Cartman said laying on the couch. "I'm okay, don't worry too much."

Kenny looked unconvinced but sighed and lay down on his sleeping bag. "I hope you're not lying, please don't do something dumb like that."

Cartman rolled his eyes. "I'm not lying Kenny," He said then smiled. "Goodnight dude thank you so much."

"No problem man." Kenny said closing his eyes.

Cartman did the same, but soon wished he hadn't for shortly after he closed his eyes, he had a horrible nightmare.

 _Cartman was in a pure white room. "Where am I?" He asked in his dream as he looked around. He saw Butters and ran over to him. But Butters wasn't the loveable little blonde boy he was used to and loved. This Butters was slightly different. Yes, he had the same face, but he was smirking, what seemed to be mischievously._

 _"Butters!" Cartman said and ran over to Butters. But Butters side stepped and caused Cartman to fall._

 _"Oomph!" Cartman exclaimed as he fell on his face. "Butters can you help me up?" He asked him._

 _Butters was laughing at him._

 _"Butters?" Cartman said confused and stood up himself. "Are you okay?"_

 _Butters grinned from ear to ear. "Oh, Eric." He said "You know, I never really liked you. To be honest, I've always wanted to do this!" And with that, Butters started to beat up Cartman._

 _"Wh-what the fuck Butters!" Cartman said as Butters punched him. "Why are you doing this!"_

 _Butters laughed though it wasn't his laugh, it was scary and mean._

 _"You are such a pussy, you used to be all so great and strong but now looked at you! You are getting beaten up so fucking easily!"_

 _Cartman felt very hurt didn't know what to say to that.  
"No...No!"_

 _Butters growled and hit him harder. "God Damn, how fucking stupid are you? You are so scared of almost everything and not to mention, just a huge idiot, you used to be feared and even sometimes respected! But now you are an outcast at school and well you caused your friends to be as well."_

 _Butters just stayed silent, everything he was saying was just, too true._

 _"But what's worse is.." Butters said actually for once sounding sad. "You couldn't even save me, not even once..."_

 _Cartman's Eyes widened "I - I'm sorry Butters!" He said tears staining his cheeks. "I'm so so sorry!"_

 _"Yeah well." Butters punched Cartman again. "You should be. Do you even know how much pain I've suffered through for my entire life? Of course you don't! You're just a sad fat faggot and no one can help you!" Butters hurt Cartman more harshly._

 _Cartman was to shocked to do anything except take it and cry._

 _"You sorry sad fuck!" Butters said and was about to kick Cartman in the ribs, when another voice was heard._

 _"Cartman, wake up buddy!" Said a soft angelic voice._

 _"The hell?!" Butters said, then slowly drifted away as Cartman slowly woke up._

Kenny was right by a sweaty and feverish looking Cartman, as he slowly woke up.

"Bud you okay?" He asked Cartman after shaking him awake.

"Wh-what happened?" Cartman asked, looking puzzled.

"I think you were having a nightmare, wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"Kenny I need some time." Cartman said and grabbed his hoodie.

Kenny looked confused as Cartman put on some warm clothes.

"Time for what?" He asked "What happened? Where are you going?"

Cartman put on his shoes and walked over to the door."I just need some time to think, I'll be back soon."

Kenny was still very confused as he saw Cartman leave the house. Cartman took a deep breath and started to walk aimlessly. He felt the cold night air, sting his face as he continued.

Kenny wasn't sure what to do. He heard some pained moaning coming from upstairs and rushed over to Butters. Butters was awake and was trying to get out of bed.

"Whoa, Butters, calm down. You need to rest." Kenny told the small blonde.

Butters shook his head. "N-no. I just saw Eric, walking out of the house and it's dangerous to walk at night." He said and tried to get up again.

Kenny gently pushed Butters back into bed. "He just needs time to think." He said "Give him a little time. He should be back soon."

Cartman was cuddling himself up, for it was very cold outside. He knew he needed to find some place warm before he obtained frostbite. Though he hadn't realized he had walked to a farther side of town, that oddly he didn't recognize.

"Damn it Eric." He swore to himself "That's the last time you get lost in your thoughts."

He kept looking around frantically trying to find a house he recognized but was unsuccessful. So, he just stood there like an idiot, shivering violently.

Cartman looked around, for someone he might recognized, but no one was even there. It was like a ghost street.

"It's been an hour already." Butters told Kenny, as they were sitting on Cartman's bed.

"I know." He sighed.

"We need to go and find him." Butters tried yet again to stand. But Kenny gently pushed him back down again.  
"I'll go look for him. You stay here. You're hurt and you need your rest."

Butters sighed but obeyed. "Alright, but you better be back here with Eric soon." He told him.

Kenny nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Before you even know it!" And with that Kenny went downstairs, leaving Butters alone.

Kenny quickly got ready for the winter's chills and then headed out. He started his search for the missing Eric Cartman.

Cartman held his scarf close to him, feeling his hands start to numb. He was starting to get a little nervous about knowing exactly where he was and kept looking for something he remembered.

"Okay what street am I on!" He asked himself looking at a sign above him. "Peterson Street..."

For some reason that name stood out to him. He remembered hearing it before, though not remembering where.

"Wait isn't this where Mr. Mackey lives?" He finally realized. "Yeah, I guess I need to find him."

Kenny held his coat to him, muttering about how much he missed his parka.

"Okay Kenny, gotta find Cartman, now where the hell did he go?"

Cartman spotted Mr. Mackey heading out of his car and walking over to his house. Cartman was so happy, he rushed over to Mr. Mackey.

"Mr. Mackey! Mr. Mackey!" Cartman said.

The adult looked at him. "Oh, hi Eric." He said.

Cartman smiled. "I'm kinda lost, can you please help me back home?"

Mr. Mackey nodded. "Sure, but I need to get something from my house. You're welcome to come in and warm up."

Kenny hugged himself trying to keep warm as he searched and searched for his good friend Eric. "Ugh! Where can that kid be?!" He asked himself.

Cartman nodded and walked with his councilor into the house. He wondered into the living room and stood there, admiring it. It was plain but had a nice look to it. There was large couch and two mini comforters. Cartman looked down at the carpet and thought the purple color was pleasant.

"God when did I become so gay." Cartman chuckled to himself. "Well it's okay if I have some stereotypes."

Kenny walked all the way to Peterson Street and saw Mr. Mackey's house. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

Cartman had just sat down on the couch when he heard someone knock. "Oh Fuck." He muttered then opened the door.

"Oh hey Kenny." Cartman said emotionless.

"Oh hey Kenny." Mr. Mackey said walking into the room. "Is anything wrong mmkay?"

"No sir." Kenny said smiling kindly. "I'm just here to get Eric home, you ready man?"

Cartman nodded but then shook his head. "Actually Mr. Mackey, is it okay if I talk to you about something?"

Mr. Mackey looked confused but nodded "Um sure Eric."

Cartman nodded and walked to the couch, sitting down.  
Mr. Mackey sat down as well. "What is it Eric?" He asked.

"Well it's just that..." He trailed off.

"Umm, I'll leave you two alone." Kenny said feeling awkward and walked out of the room.

"M'mkay, go on." Mr. Mackey said.

"Well look, I know I never really liked you or trusted you but I need your help here and fuck...you promise to keep this to yourself?" Cartman asked rather rudely but he was distraught.

"I promise, now what's the problem m,mkay?"

"Well, uhh...Let's just say that I know someone who's umm, being bullied by their parents. What should I do?" He asked.

"Hmm well that's a hard one." He said "It can often be hard for people to believe something like that, no one ever wants too."

Cartman nodded. "Yeah, I mean I witnessed it and I couldn't even believe it myself just seeing it, besides I can't tell anyone."

'Why's that Eric?" He asked.

"Because his parents would hurt him more!" Cartman said which wasn't a lie, it was true that the Stotch's would probably kill Butters if they found out anyone found out about the abuse but there was something else that was in the way.

"Is that all?" Mr. Mackey asked.

"No." Cartman admitted. "I'm afraid, I'm afraid of everything including myself."

"But why?" Mr. Mackey said. "I mean you aren't the little bastard you were before, you're a good kid m'mkay."

"I know but," Cartman sighed. "I'm not really. I couldn't even stand up for Butters."

Mr. Mackey nodded. "Sometimes it's really hard to be an upstander opposed to a bystander, m'mkay."

"I know, but everyone knows that I stand up for myself, but I just couldn't stand up for the love of my life." Cartman sighed. "I just don't know what to do, other than hate my own guts."

"No one should hate themselves, Eric." Mr. Mackey exclaimed. "And even if you do, you have the power to change that."

"But I'm not Eric Cartman!" He said slapping a hand onto his chest.

"Why yes you are." Mr. Mackey slightly confused.

"No." He retorted "Eric Cartman, would be brash and strong, he wouldn't give a damn of anything, anyone did or said, if someone hated him, then well good he could use the punching bag!..he was awesome and kewl! Someone I loved being!"

Mr. Mackey just looked at him, slowly understanding what he was saying.

"He might've been dumb at times but it was okay, he'd do something awesome later! He wouldn't act like a coward if people called him a fag! He wouldn't just stand there and watch his boyfriend get beaten the shit out of him!"

He stood there proudly and smiled as if he was talking about the greatest thing in the world. "Eric Cartman was the greatest and just my hero...but he's long gone..dead."

Mr. Mackey shook his head. "You're wrong Eric, terribly, terribly wrong. That Eric Cartman that you just described is still in you. Maybe he's just hiding, taking a small break. But you, you can take that Eric Cartman once again and be him."

Cartman silently wondered if that was true. "How though?" He finally asked. "How can I become the bad ass I once was?"

Mackey looked at him and then smiled kindly. "That's for you to figure out but I'd be happy to help."

"Really?" Cartman asked and then Kenny entered the room.

"Sorry to interupt, but Eric and I really should be going now." He said.

Mr. Mackey nodded. "Alright, it's getting late, I'll see you two tomorrow m,mkay?" He said to the two boys.

"But I have so much questions and so little answers." Cartman said but knew he had to go. He sighed defeated and turned to the door.

"C,mon Eric let's go." Kenny said kindly slowly walking to him to the door.

"Wait." Cartman said smiling. "Please Mr. Mackey, can we do this again? You said you'd help me, please I really need too."

Mr. Mackey nodded "Of course Eric, anytime you need to."

"Thank you so much." Cartman said and left the house with Kenny.

"So, how was your little talk?" Kenny asked.

"Good." Cartman answered smiling slightly to himself. Replaying the words that were exchanged in Mr. Mackey's home.

Soon the boys were back at Cartman's house. Cartman walked upstairs to Butters with Kenny right behind him.  
Butters smiled when he laid eyes on Cartman.

Cartman went over to Butters and gently hugged him.

"Feeling any better B-Butts?" Cartman asked his boyfriend.

"Now that you're here, I am." Butters smiled.

Cartman smiled and slowly sat Butters up. He sat next to him and Butters leaned on his shoulder.

"Butters things are getting bad.." Cartman said not really looking at him.

"Y-yeah." Butters said sadly. "But it will get better, won't it?"

Kenny looked at the both of them, but couldn't think of what to say.

Cartman was silent for a few minutes and finally cleared of his throat after putting an arm around the smaller boy.

"Well to be honest." He said "I'm not sure baby, I mean things will probably stay crappy and we don't have much power of it."

They were all silent, taking in the situation and everything that happened and would happen in the future. Butters was probably going to be abused more by his father. There was no way that the bullying was going to end for any of them and the whole situation was awful. Though Cartman thought maybe it was the attitude of it all that could change things, like Mr. Mackey had said.

"I know." Butters sighed.

"Uhh,I'll leave you two alone." Kenny said, feeling the need to. He just walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"I just hope that things will get better." Butters told Cartman.

"Me too." Cartman agreed. He rubbed Butters's back and slide a hand slightly up his shirt, finding the 'fag' that was marked into his skin. He gently brushed his fingers around it, just feeling the word.

"Eric, it's okay, things will get better." Butters tried to assure his boyfriend.

Cartman didn't realize it until he felt Butters's hand on his cheek, that he was crying.

"I just don't want you to get hurt baby." He sighed.

"I really like it when you call me that." Butters said crying and blushing. "Makes me think this isn't so bad."

Cartman looked confused and hugged Butters closer. "What do you mean 'not so bad?'"

"Well." He said wiping his eyes. "When you call me baby, it makes me feel loved and even safe and well being gay with you isn't wrong."

Cartman just continued to feel the scar, not knowing how exactly how to respond to that. Did Butters think that being together was wrong? Was he having doubts? Would he leave him?

"Of course I wouldn't leave you." Butters said reading Cartman's thoughts. "I love you, it's just."

"It's just what?" Cartman asked curious.

"Everything has become so real." Butters admitted "Like when we first came out last year, we had no idea what problems would be caused or how much pain we'd go through."

"Yeah." Cartman agreed. "It's kinda like a movie or something. It's kinda like we're living some sorta weird cliché although, it kinda also isn't."

"It feels more than real then that though. Much more." Butters said.

"True." Cartman sighed. "I just wish we could be happy together and not go through all this sucking shit, just because we're not like everyone else."

Butters nodded and hugged Cartman. "I wish that this was normal." He muttered. "You and me, two boys in love with one another."

"I love you." Cartman said hugging Butters back. They both cried silently in each other's arms. Wishing and hoping that life didn't have to be so cruel and hard. 


End file.
